


In the Wind Like Lost Souls

by Lonyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonyn/pseuds/Lonyn
Summary: Partners for twenty years, Cor Leonis and Rowan Kiba set out to find a new purpose now that Insomnia has fallen. Along their journey they discover how difficult it is to not be the King’s shields any longer, and what their new path might be. Reckless ideas begin to form, and feelings they’ve been harboring start to crack the surface with everything in disarray.





	1. Chapter 1

            A sharp hiss of breath through her teeth cut through the silence which spanned between them. Swallowing back the bite of pain, she dared to glance at his scowl as he finished patching up this wound. It was almost always there, that frown, but she could see the added crease to his brow that betrayed his stoic appearance. He was angry with her. She hadn’t given him reason to be this angry since she ran off to take the trial when she was eighteen.

            He tended her wound back then, just as he was tending this one. Same look of disapproval yet instead of twenty-eight year old Cor it was forty-five, and she studied each new line and wrinkle to his features. She’d been by his side for twenty years. Leaving his side during the attack on Insomnia was the first time she’d done that since she’d left when she was eighteen.

            He moved behind her. A grunt escaped her when she felt his hand touch her back. It was still sore, the blade through her left shoulder wasn’t enough punishment apparently, and her whole body ached in response, even ten days later. It had felt like an eternity since she’d gotten her ass handed to her. Seventeen years to be precise.

            She felt the needle stitching through her skin, he was quiet, too quiet this time. She didn’t like to feel his disapproval as well as see it.  She was glad he’d moved to her back. She didn’t know if she could handle that frown a moment longer.

            “Cor…” She started, but didn’t know how to continue. She hated to say she was sorry. Hated to admit she was wrong, but she owed that to him. Again. She wasn’t much for many words, like him. She was too much like her mother, yet she clearly couldn’t quite grasp the nuance in which she had carried herself.

            He let out a sigh, “You shouldn’t have left like that.” His voice rumbled quietly behind her, and she closed her eyes. She could hear the reserved anger lingering behind those words.

            “I know,” She said through gritted teeth.

            “Rowan, I thought you’d shed the irresponsibility.”

            A frown graced her own features now. “You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

            “Then you should stop acting like one.” There was silence between them, charged with building tension. “I’m sorry.” She felt the crackling air around them simmer down.

            “I deserved that,” Rowan said, running a hand through her ash brown hair. She didn’t often have it down from her braid, but she hadn’t been able to braid it back since she’d been wounded. “ _I’m_ sorry, Cor. I know I shouldn’t have left you… But I had to see.”

            “What did you find?”

            “So much death… There was someone there, they looked like Drautos, but it wasn’t him.”

            “I ran into a Glaive a week ago. He told me Titus has been General Glauca all along.” She could feel the curses that wanted to escape him, but he kept it all in check. “We should have known… _I_ should have known.”

            “There’s not much we can do about it now,” her voice was dull as she thought back to the encounter. Whomever it was, they were skilled, powerful. They enjoyed toying with their meal. For someone to know how to shapeshift must be powerful indeed. “I’m sorry, Cor…” She apologized again.

            She felt his fingers trace along the old healed scar that peaked above the line of her tank top. Gilgamesh had left his mark, a garish slash from her right shoulder down to the left side of her waist. She owed Cor for saving her life then. She supposed she owed Gilgamesh too for showing her mercy at Cor’s behest.

            Warmth crept into her cold skin as he continued to slide his fingers down her back, tracing along the scar when his fingers skimmed over the fabric of her top. She could still feel the burning of his fingertips through the thin material. For so long she’d wondered what his hands felt like on her body in some manner other than a partner, friend, companion. She’d wanted more from him since she was fifteen, but knew her place. Knew he wasn’t that type of man, and she wouldn’t be the type of woman to tempt someone like him. She respected him too much.

            She thought she’d get over the infatuation. But the infatuation grew to admiration as she got to know the Immortal, the legend, and as she grew older, she knew the flame was still there for her. She always wondered though; could he see her as more than the child he’d first met? There was only ten years between them, and that distance seemed so much closer now than it did when she was younger.

             “Cor—” She turned her head, but a knock on the door pulled her back to reality. She let her steely brown hues travel from him towards the door, felt his hands secure a bandage to her patched up wound. “Come in,” She called to whomever had knocked and saw her baby sister easing into the room. She was twenty-two now, so much younger than she, but she couldn’t deny that she’d grown into a strong, capable young woman that their parents would be proud of.

            “I… I hope I’m not…” Nivalis stammered. The two of them couldn’t be any more different; where Rowan was cold like their mother, Niva was warm like their father.

            “It’s fine, Nivalis, come in.” Cor said to her, standing up as Rowan gingerly pulled the strap of her top back over her shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He told them, and she watched his figure exit the room.

            “Are you okay?” Niva asked her and Rowan nodded.

            “Better now.” She answered, and she watched her baby sister fiddle with her fingertips. Typical nervous habit. She wanted to ask something, but was unsure of how to do it. “You have something to ask me?” Rowan questioned.

            She nodded, “I want you come with me to Insomnia.”

            Rowan’s brows raised; she could see her sister certainly wasn’t kidding. “Nivalis, you do not want to go back there.”

            “I have to,” She insisted. “I have to see… All of it. And I left something behind.”

            Rowan shook her head, “I doubt our home is still there.”

            “You didn’t go back?”

            “No. I went to the Citadel.”

            “What did you see?”

            “… Things I don’t wish for you to see.”

 

~~~

 

            Cor watched Rowan carefully as she lightly swung her sword, trying to get back into the motions. He knew she was still in pain, the muscles in her shoulder slowly stitching themselves back together as she weened herself off the potions. He knew it was useless to tell her to slow down. She was never the type to let herself fall behind.

            Rotarius had asked him if he could help with her training twenty years ago. When he was twenty-five that wasn’t something that was on his agenda, but he respected Rowan’s mother, and if she thought that highly of him to train her daughter, then he would see to it.

            Rowan had always been headstrong. He hadn’t really interacted with her much until they’d begun to train, but Rotarius always talked about how even at five Rowan was determined to be the king’s shield. Who could blame the girl? Brought up with a warrior for a mother, and all the tales and legends of their battles. She probably ate up the stories like candy at bed time. Her father doted on her mother, no doubt Idoneus told her the most fanciful bedtime tales.

            She was already well-trained; Rotarius had seen to that. But where Rowan was lacking was the finesse of which her mother carried. The Kiba line went back like the Amicitia line. They hadn’t always been king’s shields, but no one would say that these Kiba women weren’t truly worthy.

            Rotarius had been a good friend, a great mentor when he was younger. He may not have been trained by his comrades, but he watched their skills, watched the way they fought. They may have looked at him like he was a prodigal child at fifteen, but if one was inclined to watch and learn, it was rather simple to pick up the craft.

            Clarus used to joke that he sprouted up from nowhere. Was he ever a child? He was always so serious and needed to lighten up. Cid wasn’t much better, but he knew they all meant well. He rather disliked the Immortal moniker though, which also brought on the incessant teasing. It was one thing he liked about Rowan. She never called him the Marshal, nor did she refer to him by the nickname. Something she learned from her mother perhaps. He was always Cor; she was always Rowan. Neither defined by title nor family.

            The day was beginning to cloud over, subtle rumblings of thunder crackling in the distance. A storm was brewing, but when was it not? His whole life had been spent fighting. He would never escape it, though he didn’t know what he would do if he could. Recently though, sometimes he thought in quiet moments about what it might be like to…

            A glint of light pulled him from thoughts he knew he shouldn’t have been thinking. It shown off Rowan’s katana, reflecting what little sunlight was escaping from the clouds. She swiped her sword hard, he could see her labored breathing, the trickle of blood down her shoulder. It’d been a week since she’d gone off on her own with her sister, and a few days since he’d come back from assisting Gladio. She hadn’t fully healed, and she’d probably torn the wound open.

            He was about to head her way, but stopped suddenly. An uneasy feeling crept up the back of his neck. Hunters were milling about around them, their murmuring reaching his ears. They’d joined up with a band while they’d been out scouting the royal tombs, offered their assistance on a few hunts when they asked.

            Cor looked around, gathering a good idea on everyone’s whereabouts. A clank sounded from the woods, an unmistakable sound. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t heard the Nif ship deposit MTs on the ground. They seemed to be everywhere out here. He wondered if it was always like this before the attack.

            “Rowan,” He barked, and she turned to him, he’d already readied his katana and immediately she was on alert herself.

            “Everyone group up!” She called out, so in sync with him. They gathered the hunters and the MTs seemed to come at them from all angles. He began to cut them down, keeping a watchful eye on the hunters as well. They may have been capable versus monsters, but were they able to shut down a troupe of Magitek soldiers?

            He got his answer when one of the hunters took a sword to the arm. He rushed to his side, cutting down the MT, and keeping himself calm and leveled. There were at least ten more still surrounding them. The hunters for the most part were holding their own, but it was difficult to worry about them and keep his eyes on all moving targets.

            Another came at him, an assassin, this one was quick, but he was still agile. With a hard parry, he sliced it, sending it crumpling to the ground. He turned in time to see another assassin making its way towards another hunter, Rowan swiftly moving in front and blocking the assault.

            She faltered slightly as its sword crashed against hers. He rushed behind her to push the hunter away, but before he could offer assistance she’d dispatched the MT and made her way to the next. He could see her labored breathing, however, see that she wasn’t one hundred percent though doing what she could to pretend that she was.

            They finished the rest of them off, mostly the two of them. The hunters were a little worse for wear but for the most part alright. He was thankful they were able to take care of the majority of them, but his attention focused on Rowan when he saw the blood nearly covering her left arm drops dripping from her fingertips. Her skin was flushed from its normal tanned olive tone, and he quickly made his way over to her.

            “You opened your wound,” He said, their eyes catching.

            “I had a feeling,” her expression was weary. The hunters tended to their own and he ushered her to sit so he could care for her wound. He dug into his pack for a potion, handing it to her, but she waved her hand. “Give it to her. I’m fine.”

            He fought against his protective nature, fought against what he knew was the better call. Rowan could handle it. He could only nod, walk the potion over to the hunter and make his way back to her. He was about to dig for another one but she stopped him again.

            “Save them. It’s fine. I just need a moment.” Her stubborn nature was showing. Another quality she didn’t share with her mother. Where Rotarius would accept the help, Rowan thought it was weakness to give in and admit it.

            A hunter stopped by to hand them a couple canisters of water, she took one and drank more than half before handing it to him. He finished it off, and used the other to clean her up. Silence spanned between them just as it had when he’d patched her up before. It wasn’t too terrible this time, but he resisted the urge to scold her and tell her she should take it easy.

            Rowan wouldn’t listen. She wasn’t much for orders, and he wasn’t much for giving them to her. They usually were in tune with each other, not needing to communicate. It was just that easy for them, but now… He wasn’t sure what the rift was, but it was between them, and he wasn’t sure how to fix it.

            “We should find a Haven or stop in Meldacio.” She suggested.

            “We should rest,” he insisted, listening to her frustrated sigh. “Rowan, I’m not trying—”

            “I know… I don’t like being idle,” She said, and he had to chuckle. He was the same, ever restless, always needing to do something, hence why they were out looking for tombs. He was pretty sure he already had their locations mapped out. He already knew where most of them were should this day come for Noctis to find them, but there had been a couple he had to check up on.

            There was something on his mind though. Something crazy. He wasn’t sure if Rowan would go for it, if she would think it insane, but he thought they should at least try it. He was getting tired of not contributing to Noctis’s task. They probably had about a couple of weeks until they left for Altissia.

            Insomnia was still plaguing him. He should have done more to protest his king’s decision. How could he send the Crownsguard away? He and Rowan argued vehemently about it, at least have both of them be present at the treaty signing, but it fell on deaf ears. Regis, along with Clarus and Rotarius, insisted the people needed them more.

            He had realized after that it was a goodbye. A way to give them a head start out of the city. It still did nothing to dissuade the guilt he felt. It haunted him, he’d failed two kings thus far. He had to do something to help Noctis. Had to find a way to make things right.

            “What’s on your mind?” Rowan pulled him from his thoughts, his hands had stilled, and he realized he hadn’t finished dressing her wound. He continued his work, securing her new bandage. “Cor?” She raised her brows and he shook his head as she turned on her seat to better face him.

            “We need to help Noctis. Roaming around out here… doing nothing… I fear I’m likely to go insane.”

            He tried to gauge her reaction, see what thoughts were firing in her head, but that uncertain gap between them lingered and it was hard to read her. “Then what did you have in mind?”

            “We take back the crystal.” The air seemed to still around them, until rain finally began to fall. The hunters hurriedly rushed to a nearby shack and he tried to read the blank stare that was settled upon him as they both sat unmoving.

            “You have a plan for that?” She asked evenly, carefully. She hadn’t shot it down yet.

            “We catch the train at the northeastern tip of Niflheim. We ride to Gralea, and from there we infiltrate Zegnautus Keep.”

            “How do you propose we get _to_ Niflheim to board the train?” She asked.

            “I’ve been in contact with Ignis; he’s kept me informed of their journey. Should we decide to do this I believe we can secure a ride with Aranea Highwind to take us that far in her airship.”

            “Highwind? The Niflheim merc?” She raised her brow, he could feel his frown deepen, but he didn’t have many options.

            “Yes, I know, but it’s the only option that can get us there quick enough.”

            “What will stop her from taking us prisoner?”

            He felt the corner of his mouth turn up into a smirk. “Either way it brings us to Zegnautus.” He offered simply. “Rowan… Do you trust me?”

            “Of course I do.”

            “Then will you do this with me?”

            He eyed her carefully, though Rowan was mostly unreadable to others he knew that look in her eyes. “Let’s take back what’s ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, this plan doesn't exactly work out xD


	2. Chapter 2

            Rowan looked out across the Vesperpool, orange mingling with red as the sun began to creep towards its sunset. She felt the cool water lapping at her ankles, the wind blowing at her clothes and hair. It was a moment of peace she was able to gather in a time she felt so chaotic. Everything had gone to shit since Insomnia fell. She’d failed her king, failed her mother.

            She’d failed Cor.

            There was a rift between them; she knew she was the cause. It was her own fault. She shouldn’t have left his side, but she wasn’t thinking. All she could think about was her mother, and that thought alone left her feeling more guilt. Her king should have come first. In everything. It was what they were taught and trained to do.

            They were soldiers first. There was no time for pleasantries in this age. She knew the life she had chosen long ago, but regret was easing into her as she grew older. Her biggest one was sitting a little way behind her at the base of a tree.

            She wondered if he remembered, or if he’d chosen to tuck it away as a mistake, the time she’d almost admitted her feelings for him. Five years ago she found herself in a bad moment. The anniversary of her father’s death hitting her hard, and the loneliness had finally found her. She couldn’t stop thinking about the moments she saw her parents share. How, even though her mother was so stoic and unemotional, her face lit up at the sight of her love.

            Deep down she knew she wasn’t that kind of woman, knew that a life like that wasn’t for her, but sometimes she slipped. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a man look at her the way her father looked at her mother. And too many drinks had led her to Cor’s door that night. She’d made a few too many suggestive remarks then fallen asleep on his couch. She was gone before morning light, and he never spoke to her of that moment.

            She was finding it harder and harder to stop thinking of him as more than just a partner. She turned back to look at him, brushing her hair from her face and found his eyes locked on her. She walked towards him, stood before him, saw the subtle swallow in his throat, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She grabbed her boots from the ground and made her way back towards their car.

            She leaned against it, waiting for him to join her. It was a few minutes before he did and they drove to the nearby haven. Aranea was supposed to meet them there in the morning, so they planned to set up camp for the night.

            It didn’t take them long to set up their tent, sitting down to have some cup noodles. Neither of them had any cooking equipment so this was the next best thing. She wasn’t fond of this silence between them. Normally she didn’t mind it, his quiet was comfortable. Yet it was uneasy right now, leaving her wanting to dig deep and ask all the questions, but knew that she risked changing their relationship, possibly for the worst.

            They sat around the fire, she could hear the trees rustling in the wind as she fought to keep her long hair out of her face. It was bothering her that she couldn’t braid it back and she saw Cor gracing her with a slight smile her way.

            “What?” She asked slowly, not having seen that soft smile in a while.

            “Come here,” He beckoned, and she moved closer as he settled behind her. He gathered her hair at her back, felt his fingers begin to ease through the strands. She stilled, her breath catching at such a simple act.

            “Cor… What are you doing?” She asked evenly.

            “What do you think I’m doing?” He answered, and she felt him section it in three parts as he began to braid it starting at her crown.

            She let out a huff, “Where did you learn to do this?” She turned her head ever so slightly.

            “It’ll be a lot easier for me if you sat still.”

            She let out a short chuckle, “Sorry.” She relaxed, enjoying the feeling of his fingers sliding through her hair, easing along her scalp, slowly working, softly tugging. She felt heat warming through her body, a languid shiver up her spine.

            “My mother had me do it for her.” He finally answered, she could hear the sadness touching his words. He didn’t often talk about his family. His parents had passed long ago, and he never spoke about any siblings. “It would calm her when she worried.”

            “I can see why,” she answered, closing her eyes until he finished her plait. She felt his hands linger on her shoulders, and she very nearly leaned back into his chest. She stopped herself, and his hands softly slipped away when the moment fleeted.

            She watched him begin to pace after he stood, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes locked with hers, and she almost saw something within those light blue hues. She was beginning to notice that look happening more often, wanting it to be what she thought it could mean.

            “Rowan,” He said her name, his eyes drifting towards the fire when an animal’s shrill cry broke the silence of the night. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. She hadn’t seen Cor frustrated like this in a long while. “I’m going to get some sleep…” He finally said and she could let go of the breath she’d been holding. She nodded his way, but he was already setting his boots aside the tent and settling within.

            She smiled to herself, almost chuckling. She thought about the way her sister pined after Ignis all these years and only just realized how much worse she was than her. She was waiting for a man that couldn’t possibly feel the same way for her, while Niva was waiting for a man who was waiting for the right time. She rolled the sleeves of her jacket down, cozying up to the fire as a cool gust of wind eased past her. She dearly hoped her sister could find her happiness, but she knew for herself she could be content to continue to stand by Cor’s side.

 

~~~

 

            Morning broke and he could feel Rowan’s warmth behind him despite the absence of her touch. How easy would it be if he just rolled over to pull her close to him, hug her to his body and never let her go? He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. For thirty years he’d been a king’s shield, and now that he wasn’t the shield it was difficult to figure out his place.

            Perhaps that was his problem. Finding a new purpose in this chaotic new world. They had to get the crystal back. He was more than determined to see it back in Lucian hands, back with its rightful king.

            He couldn’t help his other idle thoughts however. For five years he’d been trying to fool himself into believing that he didn’t care for the woman who’d been by his side as more than just a partner. It was a slow realization, perhaps longer ago than when she came onto him in her drunken stupor.

            He remembered every detail of that night. The flushed look on her face, the way her lips curled slightly at the edges. She’d reached out her hand to touch his, fingertips sliding over his knuckles. He could have done something then, they were in a time of relative peace, but keeping their relationship proper kept springing to mind despite the want and need to give in to her proposition. He was too stuck in his ways, too used to the way things had been between them for so long. He’d stopped seeing her as a girl when she was in her early twenties, but there was still so much wrong in their age difference when that little thought popped into his head once in a blue moon. Five years ago… That age gap hadn’t seemed so large any longer.

            It was just so easy and comfortable with her around, beginning to notice more and more just how simple and fluid their relationship was. He would never admit how hard it was not having her by his side after Insomnia fell. They led lonely lives, but with each other it made it easier, and he’d never felt that hole he felt with her absence, scared and worried that she was dead and gone for good this time.

            He could feel her shift, finally getting up and making her way out the tent. He glanced over to see her poke her head back inside.

            “You alright?” She asked, brow raising. He nodded and she smirked a little. “You’re always up before I am.” She remarked, heading back out to their gear.

            He was always up before her whenever they’d gone out for missions, but he was too much in his head right now.

            Eventually they’d gotten ready, waiting for Aranea’s air ship. He sipped some coffee beside her, hearing the vessel before they could see it. It was red, just as described by Ignis, and he felt nervous energy.

            It’d been over twenty years since he’d been in Gralea last. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the Niflheim capital, wasn’t sure if there was something going on with their citizens after what happened in Insomnia. They wouldn’t be welcome, obviously, but all of that meant nothing. They were after the crystal and that was that.

            They boarded Aranea’s ship once she’d gotten close. She was there to greet them; hand on her hip and a cat like smirk on her face.

            “Well, well, the Immortal Marshal himself, and the legendary fang’s eldest daughter.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Never thought the two of you would ask for a favor. Especially one like this with shit going so wrong.”

            “We heard there was some displeasure with your employers. Figured you might be willing to lend a hand.” Rowan said easily, expressionless, not wanting to give too many of their cards away.

            “Little fang give you that impression?” Aranea asked and he watched Rowan shrug casually.

            “Ignis informed me.” Cor told her. “He relayed you saying something about experimentation with daemons that had you ill at ease.”

            She shuddered, but nodded as they took off. “Yeah, the Empire’s not what it used to be. Definitely not what I signed on for.”

            “Just the invasion of Insomnia?” Rowan smarted off evenly, and he glanced her way.

            Aranea merely chuckled, “You’ve got sass, Kiba. I wasn’t expecting that after meeting your sweet little sister.” She shrugged, “They paid good money. Even I didn’t know what they had planned for Insomnia, but you have to admit, it shouldn’t have been a shock.” They were quiet; it certainly hadn’t been a surprise. “I’m just a little curious why the King’s most trusted shields weren’t there to save his ass.” Cor couldn’t bring himself to offer up an answer, so they were both silent once more. “Right. Touchy subject.”

            “We’d appreciate if this is kept between us.” Cor said to her, and she nodded.

            “Trust me, I may not be the Empire’s biggest fan at the moment, but I don’t exactly need them knowing that I smuggled in the Immortal and the Fang. I’ve got to head to Tenebrae, but I’m dropping you two off in the outskirts of Cartanica. You can catch the train from there and do what you please.”

            “We appreciate it,” Cor thanked her.

            “I would ask what you two have in mind, but I’d rather not know.”

            “You really think we’d tell you?” Rowan asked with a smirk, one which Aranea returned.

            “No, but considering the stories I’ve heard of the two of you, I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s something crazy.”

            Cartanica was colder than he remembered, making him glad he’d brought a coat along for this journey. They bid Aranea farewell, beginning their journey towards the train station. They found the road soon after, following it, looking up to the platform in the near distance.

            “Is it just me, or is it colder here than normal?” She asked, echoing his thoughts.

            “It’s not just you.” He confirmed.

            They were getting close to the platform when Rowan stopped. He could see the look of concern in her eyes; he’d heard it too. It was the hum of airships, several, and they began to back towards a building to hide under the eaves. It was a lot of ships, and he wasn’t in any particular mood to fight that many Magitek soldiers.

            There were at least seven ships that passed by heading towards the water. Cor frowned deeper, threads of uneasy feelings finding their way into his gut. This didn’t sit well with him; it spelled trouble for Noctis whenever they made their way to Altissia.

            “Altissia?” Rowan glanced his way and he nodded.

            “It has to be. That’s where I heard Lady Lunafreya was. For the next covenant.”

            Rowan nodded, “Means less soldiers in Gralea?” She tilted her head, and if it wasn’t for the gnawing feeling he would’ve smirked and agreed. “Let’s get to the train. They’re not looking to land.”

            He followed after her, their step lighter and quicker, but not so much as to attract extra attention. It wasn’t long till they took the shaft up to the platform, Rowan finding the booth to purchase their tickets.

            He was looking out over Cartanica, dust flying around in the dusk. He remembered it was pretty warm in these parts the last time he was here, but now there was a certain chill to the air. He wondered if the Glacian’s influence was spreading this far.

            Rowan sidled up beside him, placing a hat on his head. She was wearing one herself now, hair down, and he wanted to run his fingers through her strands once again. He wasn’t fooling himself, he knew there was more to their partnership, knew there was more that _he_ wanted, but couldn’t bring himself to act on.

            “A man was staring at me.” She told him and before he could stop himself he said it.

            “It’s not hard to believe that any man would stare at you.” He watched a slow smirk appear on her lips, he tried not to let on how ashamed he was of that corny remark by staring out across the valley.

            “Was that a compliment on my looks?” Her voice was hinted with a cheeky hue. Rowan was usually quiet with an underlying dry, humorous air. A lot of times her humor was aimed at his expense, but most of the time he didn’t need to hear her say it, he could tell in that wry look she’d send his way.

            “Maybe it was,” he wasn’t sure what came over him, but he said it, testing the waters. She faltered, such a subtle look, but he could see it. He wanted to reach out and touch her hand, but something caught his eye, a shift in the shadows behind the shack nearby.

            She turned to look, then back at him, confirming their plan with just a glance. It seemed they were getting past that small void that had been bothering them. She left his side, he knew she was heading around one of the buildings from the other side to flank whomever had been watching them.

            When he rounded the corner of the building he and Rowan met back up. There was someone over here he knew there was. He wasn’t crazy. They looked around, up even.

            “Rather peculiar to see the Marshal and his right hand all the way out here.” A smooth and easy voice spoke, a rather ordinary looking man in a suit appearing from the way he’d just come. No one had been behind him, he had made certain of that.

            Cor looked at Rowan, recognition seemed to be on her face, but confusion was settled in her gaze. He could see the frown deepen at her brow as she watched this man carefully. There was something off about him; despite his casual demeanor and his otherwise basic appearance, there wouldn’t be a reason he would ever give this man a second glance. He looked older, hair white with matching beard, but those knowing amber eyes were unsettling. He felt like he’d seen those eyes before.

            “You should tread carefully in these parts,” he said again, smile curling underneath his mustache. He turned to walk away, Cor was about to follow when he felt the cold grip of Rowan’s hand on his wrist stopping him. She didn’t look at him when he looked at her, unsettled gaze staring at the air that man had occupied.

            “Rowan?” He questioned quietly. She didn’t move, and without even realizing what he’d done his hand was sliding over her neck and jaw. “Rowan, are you alright?” He asked again.

            Slowly she began to nod, her hand sliding over his. “Yes.”

            “Did you know him?”

            She shook her head. “No… But something seemed off about him. We should steer clear of him.” She said, slipping out of his grasp and heading towards the diner. They had an hour to kill before the train set off. He wanted to seek the man out, find out who he was, but he was just as unsettled about the air of that man as she was.


	3. Chapter 3

            Rowan sat on her bed, fingers steepled as her elbows were set on her knees. She ignored the pain in her shoulder, focusing more on the strange man they’d seen. He seemed familiar; she had an inkling that it was the same person she’d encountered in Insomnia. The one posing as Titus. It was troubling, especially if they were following them now. So far there wasn’t any interference on their plan, but they’d have to keep their eyes open, making sure to watch their flank.

            She glanced out the window, snowy landscape passing her by. They thought about stopping in Tenebrae, but to what end? It wouldn’t be a good idea, they’d be recognized for sure, and there was no point in going. It was no use dredging up past memories. Another instance where they should’ve been by Regis’s side.

            Her mother had accompanied the King on that trip. Nivalis had become ill with the same disease that their father contracted. She had been distraught, pleaded with Regis to allow her to come along to Tenebrae to see if Niva could be healed by the oracle as well. Regis wanted to keep the group small, they didn’t want to draw attention by bringing any extra guards along.

            Of course she and Cor protested, and of course Regis shrugged it off; everything would be fine.

            She admired the man for his faith, his optimism.

            Rowan knew Cor was beating himself up for allowing Regis to bar him from another significant event. He’d lived through the deaths of two of his kings; she had lived through the death of one. She knew if it was eating her up inside that Cor was feeling it twice as hard.

            The door slid open and once inside he tossed the hat she’d given him onto the bed as well as his coat. She watched him, catching his eyes a few times when he glanced her way.

            “I checked through the cars. No sign of that man.” He leaned back against the window. “But you already knew that, didn’t you,” he asked and she straightened, nodding. “You think it’s who you fought at the Citadel?”

            “Yes. I don’t know who it could be, but… Yes, I think that’s the same person. The old man’s eyes didn’t look like the other’s but—” Her brow furrowed. She wasn’t sure where her thoughts were going. She let out a sigh and leaned back on her good arm. “What’s the plan when we get to Gralea?” She asked again, clarification always helped ease her racing thoughts, even if she already knew the plan at hand.

            “We’ll need to infiltrate Zegnautus Keep. That’s where the crystal will be.”

            “We won’t go unnoticed.” She looked out the window past his form. “It will be heavily guarded. Especially with the crystal there.”

            “Certainly. I trust you’ll find us a satisfactory route,” He smirked and she returned the look. She’d always been pretty good about sneaking into places she wasn’t supposed to be in. An inherited trait; her mother was the same way. She watched him cross his arms, trying not to fidget as much as he had been. She wanted badly to close the short distance between them, or tug on his hand and pull him down onto the cot.

            She could see a rosy hue to his cheeks, his hand moving to the bridge of his nose. She wasn’t sure if she was making him uncomfortable now, and if she was why? She knew the reason she hoped for, but could that really be on his mind?

            “Rowan… Do you remember that time you were… drunk?” He shifted, staring down at the floor.

            She stilled for a moment, she knew what time he was thinking of, but she couldn’t help teasing him a bit. “Which time,” she smarted, and she saw the slight twitch to his brow. Immediately she knew, she ruined whatever could have come from that question.

            “You… Never mind. It’s not important.” He said, moving towards the door. She grabbed his wrist before he could get too far.

            “Are you sure?” Her silvered hues met iced blue, and she felt his hand slipping to hers until the train came to a halt. “There shouldn’t be a stop here,” she said, moving to follow him as he slid open their door. Snow was falling outside as darkness lay thick upon them. It wasn’t good for the train to be idle. They stepped out into the walkway, looking out the window to see workers hurriedly clearing snow from the tracks.

            “There will be daemons soon,” he said, and she frowned.

            “You’d think they’d make sure to keep this track clear.” Shaking her head they both continued to watch on bated breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen. “Should we go?”

            “We’ll stand watch.” She knew what that meant. They’d be getting involved whether they liked it or not. They didn’t know if there were Magitek soldiers stowed away on one of the cars, or if the workers themselves were fighters.

            They grabbed their coats and she put her hood over her head. Cor did the same, and they stood watch near the doorway. She felt tense, on edge, she didn’t want them to give away their prowess to any of these people, especially when they were so close to Gralea. He leaned out the door, she grabbed his arm and peered around his shoulder as well. She could see the Glacian’s corpse, right there for the train goers to see. It was eerie; she looked just like a statue.

            There was some shouting from the workers, Cor held his hand back. “Imps. I think they’re handling it.”

            “It’s snowing a lot.” Rowan looked around. “They wouldn’t know if we helped.”

            She could see him itching to go. These people may not have been _their_ people, but they still wanted to keep them safe. They both knew not everyone agreed with their respective leaders, there’d always be those that disagreed but were unable to do something about it. Or simply didn’t know how to.

            She was about to move outside when he stopped her. “Wait. I’ll go.”

            “My shoulder’s fine,” she insisted, but he shook his head.

            “I’d rather it be only one. In case we do get caught, it’s better if one of us is able to keep moving forward.”

            “You think I’d let—” There was a scream that erupted from outside, and their attention shot in that direction.

            “Trust me.” His hand brushed hers before he leapt down the steps. Inwardly she growled, not wanting to listen to him, but not wanting to disappoint him further. She looked out and saw him slashing at a few daemons. The workers had gotten overwhelmed, they were frantically trying to clear the track. Cor was swift in his takedown, a worker shouted an all clear and he hurriedly made his way back to her. She was brushing off his coat of the snow, taking it when he handed it to her. They didn’t want to make it look like he’d just been outside and they rushed back to their room. People were standing at the windows, watching, and they slipped back inside amid the nervous cheers when the train began to move again.

            She was about to hang his coat on a hook in the room when she saw a tear in the sleeve. She looked to him, he was staring out the window now.

            “Let me see your arm,” she demanded and he finally turned to look at her, questioning look in his eyes as he held out his arms. He finally saw what she was getting at.

            “I didn’t feel it.” He said.

            “Must’ve been the cold,” she grabbed his bag, pulling out some bandages. They’d stocked up on more at Cartanica to replenish the supplies he’d used on her. She got to work on fixing up his wound, it was a minor slice, of which he pointed out. “Let me tend to it. It’s the least I can do for all your fussing over mine.”

            He scoffed, “I haven’t been _fussing_ over you. Your wound is far more significant than this cut.”

            “It didn’t help being impaled on the wall by a sword,” her thoughts wandered to Clarus, however. It was a sight she wished could be unseen. Clarus deserved better than that. So did her mother. She was grateful her mother hadn’t been displayed in that fashion.

            She finished the bandage on his forearm, fingers easing along his arm, feeling the tickle of his hair at her fingertips. She could see the goosebumps on his skin, wondered if it was the cold or her. She slid her hands away from his arm, but deliberately slipped her fingers over his hand before easing away from him.

            He was about to say something, mouth open, but her phone began to ring. It was Nivalis, she knew it was. No one else called her on that damned thing. She swallowed, he sat down on his bed and she answered the call. It wasn’t much, just Niva giving an update on how the boat repairs were coming along. Another week or so, then they should be good to go.

            “Got it,” Rowan responded. “Love you, baby sister.” There was hesitation on the other side, she knew there was something her little sister wanted to ask her, but Rowan assumed she didn’t know how to ask it. She finally returned the endearment. It was a thing they did; there wasn’t much love shown to them by their mother, through no fault of hers. They both knew their mother wasn’t an emotional woman, struggled with showing it, even more so after her love passed. They always made sure to tell each other to make up for her shortcoming.

            Once off the phone she saw Cor dozing already. She sighed lightly, toeing off her boots and settling down into her own cot. There was something bubbling to the surface. She could feel it, but fate had other things in mind, she supposed. It would have to wait.

 

~~~

 

            Gralea looked a lot different since the last time they’d been here. People hanging their heads low, bitter cold keeping their paces quick and frenzied. The cold was a great cover, providing them the opportunity to keep half their faces shielded.

            Rowan followed beside him, her arm looped around his. It wasn’t the first time they pretended to be a couple to keep suspicion from their gait. They both looked too much like weathered soldiers when they were in step beside or behind the other. Oftentimes a simple gesture like this was what they needed to keep prying eyes off of them.

            Though it was a lot harder in Rowan’s case. She was striking, far taller than the average woman, and she was stunning. He’d noticed leering eyes on her often in the past, a simple glare would deter them. She got a kick out of it when she’d notice him doing it, quiet teasing usually followed. He didn’t mind her fun though. They were always so serious and he welcomed when they had a chance to be light with one another.

            They made their way across town, heading to an inn they’d stayed at back in the day. A contact of theirs from the past ran it, one they trusted. They wondered if he was still there. Once inside, Cor approached the kid at the desk. When he lowered the scarf from his mouth, the young man’s eyes widened slightly before he took in a breath. He was recognized, that could either be bad or really bad. He didn’t know this kid.

            “ _Oh_ ,” he looked between the two of them. “You’re… Oh, _them_.” He said quietly. “My da um. He… Well, here.” He handed over a key. “He said you’d come back,” he whispered and Cor could see Rowan’s brows raise.

            “When?” She asked.

            “When… You know… The _stuff_ happened.” The boy responded, looking around as if someone was watching them. He pulled something out from behind the desk, slipping it across the counter to them. “He said to give you this.”

            “Where is he,” Cor asked the boy.

            “He’s… Ill… Some kind of weird sickness goin’ round. Docs are trying to help, but it’s… It ain’t lookin’ too good. Lots of people gettin’ it.”

            Cor nodded at the boy, tucking the journal into his coat and handing some gil to him. “Give him our thanks.”

            “Will do, yeah.” He nodded. “Wow I can’t believe… It’s _you_. And you!” He gushed quietly. “I promise I’m quiet,” he zipped his finger over his lips. “So legendary.” He squeaked once more and Rowan smirked.

            As they made their way up the stairs she chuckled quietly. “Someone has a fan.”

            “He stared at you for most of that.” Cor said, grumbling. He hated the legendary status he bore. It didn’t sit right with him, not with so many failures under his belt.

            Once upstairs he saw the room wasn’t much. It never had been. It was a shady Inn and shady was what they needed to keep things low key. They had a view of Zegnautus Keep from their window, however; a great vantage point to see how many airships were in and out. Activity had been quiet as they observed for a little bit.

            He finally pulled out what the boy had given him. Two invitations to a gala held by the Emperor himself. A short note was attached. _Thought these could be useful. My best to you._ The script was shaky; Cor wondered, but had a feeling, how sick the man was.

            “Dom is dying,” Rowan echoed his thoughts. “Shame. He’s a good one.” Cor handed the tickets to her and she raised her brows. “We’re going?”

            “Might be useful. Might give us a back door into the keep a little easier. His palace sits below it.” He watched her nod.

            “We’ll need to dress the part then.” She didn’t look thrilled about it, but he agreed. She left soon after to find them the appropriate attire, and he left to scope out the city. The citizens didn’t look too well in these parts. It wasn’t surprising being in the slums, but their eyes were gaunt, sickly. He found a better vantage point to watch for air ships, and there were more going out than in.

            They had to be heading to Altissia; he was almost positive they were. It put him ill at ease to know they’d be sending the Prince, no King, into Altissia without them. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe they’d only hinder Noctis’s growth to becoming the true King. He was conflicted with himself. He wanted to travel with them, but he was unsure if it was his place.

            Despite their youth, Noct’s friends had become capable of handling themselves. Sometimes he questioned their attitude, but he shouldn’t worry too much, though he couldn’t help his concern. It was hard to hand over the reigns to the next guardians. He knew now how it must have felt for Clarus and Rotarius to give up their duty to become advisors. Though it never really stopped; the need was always there to protect your King.

 

~~~

 

            The next night they were getting ready, preparing for their onslaught. Rowan watched Cor pace when she came back from fetching some supplies and she couldn’t help but grin. She set down the pack on the bed, getting a good look at him.

            “The scruff is getting a little out of hand,” she mentioned, and he frowned.

            “There’s no mirror in the washroom.” He gruffly responded and she huffed.

            “Do you need some assistance?” She watched his frown deepen, he didn’t like to ask for help, but she pulled out the shaving kit she’d bought in anticipation for this. “Good thing I came prepared.”

            He was sitting on the bed as she stood before him, slow soft swipes along his face with the straight razor. He was quiet, but he wasn’t being still. Again, she wondered if she made him uncomfortable now, touching him more than usual.

            “If you don’t want me to slice your face you might want to stop fidgeting,” she warned, tone even, as she slid the blade slowly across his cheek. He merely grunted, and she knew he wasn’t exactly thrilled with this plan. She’d already mentioned the previous night that they should try to look as unlike themselves as possible. Who knew who’d be attending this? There wasn’t much they could do to make him as unrecognizable as possible during this event, but clean shaven, a suit? Maybe it could help.

            His hair had grown out a little, and she shortened up his side burns. At least she could hide behind her hair, with Cor it would be difficult to disguise the legendary Marshal. Especially since this wasn’t the first time either of them were in Gralea, and the Emperor certainly knew their faces.

            She slipped her hand behind his neck, could see him staring at her, his hands resting on his thighs curling into fists at her cradling his head. She was close to him, he was keeping his breath steady as she tipped his chin up and worked on his neck. When she pulled the blade away to wipe it on her towel he took the time to grouse some more.

            “I still don’t see why this is necessary.” He frowned and she offered up a smirk as she eased the blade along his jawline.

            “Nothing wrong with a clean shave. New look?”

            “Rowan, I won’t look much different. They know my face. They know yours.”

            “Perhaps. Perhaps they won’t notice?” She finished up, taking the towel and wiping the remnant bits of shaving cream from his face and neck. She ran her finger over his jaw to his chin, no words left her. She felt his hands on her hips and she was still.

            “Rowan,” he breathed, “what are we doing?” His voice was a low rumble, fingers pressing into her hips as his eyes slowly met hers.

            “This was your idea,” she reminded him, very aware that his palms were planting her firmly to her spot so close in front of him, softly tugging her closer.

            “I didn’t mean… that.”

            She swallowed, not knowing just what was going on in his head. She hoped, but she hadn’t pushed him _too_ hard on it. Light touches, sweet, longing looks. She couldn’t keep looking at him the way she was and keep pretending it meant nothing, but she didn’t know what she should do, didn’t know if she _should_ do anything.

            She could barely register what happened, his hand at the back of her neck pulling her in for a deep, searing kiss. He pulled away a moment; the look in his eyes was indescribable, she’d never seen him look at her like this before. He pulled her back in, pressing his lips hard against hers, fingers curling into her hair until he loosened them, cradled her head and wrapped his arm around her waist. She practically fell into him, straddling his lap, and she savored the little smirk that splayed his lips.

            They broke apart, gasping for air, his arms locking tight around her back. She smoothed her palm over his cheek, wondering what the normal swath of stubble felt like, had wanted to feel what it felt like for so long, but this was just as good. When she caught her breath again she offered a soft kiss, one that he took, and she opened her mouth to get a taste of the man she’d been longing for. His hand was at her face now, thumb caressing her cheekbone; she was content to linger in this existence, this moment, with his lips on hers and his tongue in her mouth.

            Breathless, time had been lost to her with so many thoughts whirling in her head, and they broke apart to stare at each other, steel brown and crystal blue. Two people who had been so cold and reserved, so proper, yet both were warm and alive in each other’s arms. She wanted to explore this more, discover every new part of this man that she was learning on a new level, but she could see the look of duty return once they’d parted again and she nodded before he even said the words.

            “We should get going,” he finally said, but before she could disentangle herself from him he stole another kiss. She couldn’t help smiling into it, a soft chuckle as she finally stood from him. She didn’t know how she’d get through the night not being able to put her hands on him.


	4. Chapter 4

            It was difficult, so very difficult to keep his mind on the task at hand when he’d finally took the plunge and kissed the woman who’d been his partner for twenty years. He never thought that when she was that scrappy fifteen year old and he was twenty-five, that he’d want let alone _need_ to feel her mouth on his. He never thought of her in that fashion, it would have been incredibly improper, not to mention she was the daughter of one of his good friends. Would Rotarius be roiling in the beyond that he’d kissed her daughter?

            It was silly to think about, but this whole trip had him feeling like he was fifteen again. This plan was stupid, incredibly so. How did the two of them think they could infiltrate Zegnautus Keep and steal the crystal? It took careful planning for Iedolas, and air ships at their disposal to take it. It was only him and Rowan, and a terrible plan to even make their way inside the Keep.

            But as they slid their way into the Emperor’s home, brandishing their tickets and sliding past unrecognized, it was thrilling, he couldn’t deny it. He was young and stupid once, this, being here, was exactly that again. A time when he had felt powerful and on top of the world. He was an arrogant child then, brought down to reality by Gilgamesh.

            Though he couldn’t deny there was something to be savored about feeling so young again, feeling as though he could get away with anything. After the trial he’d leveled out, wasn’t as brash and prideful as he once had been, wasn’t as bold. He did the job and that was that.

            However being with Rowan now, in such a carelessly planned mission. It _was_ thrilling. It really was. And it felt good. It was stupid yes, he knew that from the moment he thought it and the moment he dared to say it aloud to her. Yet here they were, easing their way past multiple people who nodded at them like they were meant to be here.

            He couldn’t help the sidelong stares he kept sending Rowan’s way. He’d seen her dressed in royal attire before, done up to look the part at royal functions back home, but he’d never _seen_ her the way he saw her now. He had to keep his thoughts in check when he saw the way that deep violet gown hugged her body, the boots she wore making her tower near his height. Her ash brown hair was down, straight, it’d grown to the middle of her back over the years. He wanted to thread his fingers back in it, take her mouth with his again.

            But there was a mission at hand.

            They lost themselves amongst the crowd in the decadent hall, all the affluent types crowding to hear just what it was their Emperor had to say. They parked themselves behind another tall couple, hoping to keep somewhat shrouded from the people that would certainly recognize them if seen. The speech was uninteresting for the most part, it was about Niflheim’s victory over Insomnia. It burned to hear him say such things, burned that they’d been caught so off guard. He was angry with the way things worked out, but more so angry about the Glaives. If half of them hadn’t betrayed them, if Drautos hadn’t been working both sides all this time, maybe things would have been different.

            Iedolas continued with his speech, flanked by Loqi, Caligo, and the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia himself. Cor hadn’t run into the man, but he’d always unnerved him, his air of condescending confidence thick on his person. Clarus had mentioned how he’d barged his way into the throne room, demanding the terms of the treaty. He was snake like, not one to be trusted.

            “Aren’t they supposed to be dead?” Rowan leaned in whispering close to his ear. He felt chills run down his spine, but he merely nodded.

            “Loqi is a roach.”

            “He had a strange obsession with you,” she said, placing her hands on his shoulder and leaning her chin on them. It felt good to be this way with her, something he’d never felt. Flings, and one night fancies were all he ever had over the years. No one could keep his interest, and he certainly would never be the affectionate type, but he liked Rowan’s motions, her way about her. It was subtle, not overbearing; he felt his hand slipping around her waist to pull her in even closer. He could see the small smirk on her lips, his palm easing over her lower back and settling on her hip.

            “He’ll be dealt with soon.” He rumbled low, turning his head to plant a kiss to her cheek astride her nose. Just a couple being affectionate, nothing to look at closely.

            “Don’t let him see you. He’ll blow our cover faster than his mouth can run.” She said, and he snorted. That was definitely true. He wasn’t sure what Loqi had against him aside from being on opposite sides obviously. They’d never met until their encounter after Insomnia’s fall. Perhaps it was the legendary moniker? He supposed it was that, but Loqi was exactly what he’d just stated. A roach; one that kept coming back to life. He didn’t think to check if he was dead, but apparently he should have. He won’t make the same mistake again for that little pissant should they have another run in.

            The group dispersed, heading into the crowd to mingle. He pulled her away to a more secluded spot, taking the chance to plant a kiss to her lips. Was it a terribly timed and indulgent excuse to say he did it to keep their cover? Perhaps, but he couldn’t help the recklessness he was feeling bubbling up inside him. He really was feeling like that teenager again, pressing her against a pillar in the darkness of a far corner.

            She kissed him back, heat coursing through him when she slipped her hands into his jacket, down his sides and up his back. He hadn’t expected to kiss her the way he had earlier this evening, still struggling with that little niggling of doubt that she only enjoyed teasing him and didn’t think of him as something more. When she kissed him back, the doubts had been erased, it was easy now to do this without that fear that they’d mess with their partnership. He couldn’t feel more in tune with her if he tried.

            Something caught his ear, a voice; it was familiar. He wasn’t so wrapped up in her that the task at hand wasn’t at least in the back of his mind, and he looked to see the passing shadow of a figure. He moved them around the pillar just slightly, both listening intently. It was Caligo and Iedolas.

            “You’ll be heading to Altissia soon, yes?” Iedolas was confirming.

            “Yes. I suppose we’ll be encountering the brats there as well. I don’t know what the Chancellor’s end game is, but do you trust that man?”

            “Yes, of course. He’s been my trusted advisor for years. We’ve come this far with Ardyn’s aid.”

            “Hmph,” Caligo didn’t sound impressed, “I hope you can trust him, your radiance.”

            “And I trust that you will fulfill your duties this time. We will take that ring at whatever cost. I will have that power.”

            Cor felt soft lips press to the Adam’s apple in his throat. “Back to work,” she whispered, and a quiet grunt escaped him. It seemed it was time. He peered around the pillar watching them head into a room.

            “We’ll need to head that way.” He motioned with his head. The orchestra had started to play, sounds of eerily lilting string instruments reaching his ears, and somehow they only seemed to sound sinister to him. Niflheim was a dangerous place, one with many secrets. They’d found that out many years ago with Besithia. This place was a labyrinth, not unlike Zegnautus. But they’d need to find their way through his palace to make their way up to the keep.

            “Ardyn went through the doors across the room.” She motioned. It was a heavy thought hanging between them, but they could cover more ground if they split up. They both knew that, nodding to the other. He wasn’t too keen on splitting up, but it wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t handle herself. It was quite the opposite as he _knew_ for certain she could. He didn’t want to part from her so soon.

            He let his finger tips slip from hers when she began to back away from him. “Watch your back.” He warned.

            “You too.”

 

~~~

 

            Rowan slipped through the throngs of people waltzing, dancing around her, as if there wasn’t a war going on, people having been slaughtered in Insomnia just weeks past. _These_ people didn’t care. Rich, greedy, gluttonous. They were well taken care of in the grand scheme of things. As long as they did what Iedolas wanted them to do, put funds where they needed to be put, then they were fine. They didn’t care.

            She was usually indifferent, but people like this made her blood boil. She felt a hand touch hers, and someone was pulling her into a waltz’s embrace as they led her into the middle of the people already dancing. She was confused until she saw the Chancellor himself, gliding her along the floor, pleasant yet deceiving smile plastered on his lips.

            “Ah, now what could two of Insomnia’s finest legends be doing here of all places,” he asked, amber hues glittering in the bright light that shone off them. “Was there… Something worth coming for?” He smoothly riddled, and that unsettled feeling washed over her. Ardyn. It was him. He was posing as Titus and he had posed as that elderly man in Cartanica. How did he possess such powers?

            “What do you want,” she pressed, trying not to let her discomfort show.

            “Oh nothing,” he let out a sweet sigh, fingertips dancing lightly over her left shoulder, “I do hope you’re feeling much better.” His palm settled lightly there, and she frowned.

            “Why?”

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about, my dear.” His smile was fake, but it was of the most expert caliber. If one wasn’t paying attention they’d give this man whatever he asked for without a second thought. He was that slick, that smooth. “A little birdy told me things.” He walked his fingers back across her shoulder, sliding down the collar of her dress until he tapped the long bar pendent hanging around her neck. “That used to be your mother’s.” He stated in such a manner of such knowing that she was about to pull away, but he tightened his grip on her hand.

            “She was _so_ lovely, was she not?” He tilted his head, eyes closed, as if he were regaling her of a tale he knew all too well, but something shifted when he opened his eyes, something menacing. “Your sister shares in that same quality, wouldn’t you agree?”

            Rowan tightened her grip on his hand this time, teeth clamping, trying to keep her anger in check. “Touch her, and I will see to your death myself.”

            “ _Oh_ ,” he chuckled, “you wound me. I have _no_ such plans. I’m not intending to _harm_ anyone.” He smiled again. “You mistake me.”

            “I know a threat when I see and hear one. I’m not stupid.” Her tone was as even as she could make it.

            “I never thought you were. There are other matters at stake here. I believe… The Marshal went down the wrong path. However, you will find him if you take that one. If you hurry that is.” Ardyn said, and she stilled.

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Tsk tsk. Would I ever reveal a delightful plan in motion? Or is there a plan? Perhaps you should find out.” He let go of her, backing away into the crowd, leaving her in turmoil. She wondered where this mission suddenly went so wrong.

            It was obvious though. Since the very beginning. They had no plan, no concrete _idea_ of what they were going to do. They’d turned into reckless teenagers and reverted back to those careless youths. She could vaguely remember Cor when she was five; prideful, courageous. He was every bit of the powerful soldier he was. Her mother had chuckled; he’ll learn humility soon enough, and he did. She’d never seen him act carelessly after the trial.

            _She_ was a different story. Rowan knew she was cocky, she knew she still could be at times, but she’d followed in his footsteps, and just like Cor partook in the trial herself, although for a very different reason.

            It was reckless abandon, to feel alive when she’d felt so dead inside. Her father dying, there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening. So what better way to hide from your grief than to wildly fly in to a battle she knew she’d never win. She was stubborn though, lucky that Cor had followed and was on her heels.

            She thought she could remember him pleading to Gilgamesh that she didn’t deserve to die, she was half in the beyond at that point, but she never remembered seeing the man beg for anything before, nor after. She was limp, practically lifeless, how Gilgamesh hadn’t cut her spine in two she had no idea. He had toyed with her, amused by her willingness and ability to come that far. He agreed to Cor’s wishes, but being called worthy in the same sense as Cor didn’t do any of it justice. She knew she survived only because Gilgamesh held great respect for Cor. She had held her own for a while, but she was nothing like Cor. He had no match, she knew this.

            Ardyn set an ill feeling ablaze within her. There was something so deathly dangerous about him, so unsettling. She found fear with him, unlike fear she’d ever felt before. He was not to be messed with, and she’d already had an encounter that left her injured and feeling inadequate.

            She finally turned on her heel, heading towards the door he’d motioned for. She began to head down the hallway, pulling her dress up to tuck into the tight shorts she wore beneath. The wedged boots weren’t ideal, but she made do.

            She came to a hallway, saw two Magitek soldiers patrolling before she slipped back into a doorway. She waited, listening for the rattle of their armor as they strolled by. Her sword appeared, she unsheathed it and took them down. She wasn’t sure what kind of trap Ardyn had laid, but she was certain there was one.

            She continued down the hall, heading towards where she thought the shaft to Zegnautus might be, cutting down more patrolling soldiers until she stopped in her tracks. She tucked herself back into a room, checking to make sure no one was around. This was stupid, she really _was_ stupid. She’d played right into his hands like clay. He wanted her to sprint this way with reckless abandon, and she was all too eager to play into his plan.

            She was the one who had probably trapped herself. She pulled out her phone from the pocket in her shorts, no service. She shouldn’t be surprised, especially when they knew their presence. Or at least Ardyn did. What kind of game was he playing? Wouldn’t they have set off alarms knowing they were here? Ardyn had some other agenda planned, as did the rest of them.

            She found her calm once again, felt a dull ache at her shoulder. The damn thing was still healing inside and all this sprinting had overworked it. She leaned against the door’s frame until she slipped back out into the hallway. They were on a mission, she smoothed out her hair, untucking her dress to let it fall back down to the floor. She was just an aimless party goer looking for her husband.

            Yet no one was around. It was abandoned in here. Why? It was certainly strange that there were a few soldiers patrolling but no one to guard. It was like a ghost town, and aside from the rabble of party guests out in the grand hall, there was absolutely nothing going on in the hallways back here.

            She continued down the hall, realizing it looked more like a facility now than a home. In her haste she must have passed through the connection to the bottom of the Keep. Where was Cor? She pressed forward, knowing she had to keep going.

            A door beeped and slid open, a hangar shaft filled with old relics of machinery too run down to be considered for active use any longer lay in her path beyond it. This must have been the base before they put it in the sky. She hesitated, but the mission was the same. Infiltrate Zegnautus. Get the crystal back. She was sure there was an airship somewhere they could commandeer.

            She slowly made her way inside, cautiously making her way past old copies of MTs that were collecting dust. She found her way between old airships when she thought she saw something out the corner of her eye. Pausing she looked around, listening, but she heard no sound, only the sound of her back slamming into the container she was next to.

            She growled when Ardyn dug his hand into her shoulder, his other gripping her neck and holding her in place. She gripped his arm, but he held her pinned.

            “Isn’t this fun now?” His grasp had loosened at her throat, but he dug his thumb harder into the muscle under her collar bone. She grit her teeth, was about to lift and kick him, when she heard the sound of Cor unsheathing his katana. In a near instant Ardyn was gone, disappearing, followed only by a sinister chuckle. She clenched her jaw, clutching her shoulder.

            “What happened?” He growled, looking around for where he went.

            She straightened, easing her way towards him. She slipped her hand over his cheek and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. She was glad he was alright. There were so many feelings bubbling up inside her regarding whatever it was they were now. Stakes seemed to be higher, more desperate. When he wasn’t by her side her heart pounded harder than normal.

            “I’m glad you’re alright,” she breathed and he raised a brow, sliding his arms up hers to warm her up.

            “That I’m alright,” he questioned, and she nodded.

            “I thought he did something to you.” She watched him, soft smile on his lips. He peeled back the shoulder of her dress to check her wound. She looked down, craning her neck awkwardly to see it still nicely sealed though bruising, nearly black in its appearance.

            “He did something to you…” He frowned. “He’s unsettling. I’ve never had a run in with the Chancellor before. He always… Stayed in the background. Clearly he has his own agenda. He’s toying with us.” He slipped her dress back in place. “We should stay together.”

            She wholeheartedly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

            The hallways were empty in parts of the Keep. It was unnerving; why would it be so carelessly vacant? Unless they were being toyed with. Multiple times they’d glanced at each other, the same thing on both their minds. They already knew they were here, why didn’t they just put a stop to them?

            Perhaps that was part of the game? Perhaps this was all a game. Cor couldn’t help but feel like a rat caged and trapped with no way out. But he’d come up with this idea, and they’d come this far. There was no turning back at this point, and they needed to see the mission through.

            Cor watched Rowan stop to examine a folder in a room they’d just entered, paperwork was strewn about, blood was smeared along the walls in part of the chaos. What had happened in this section of the Keep? They had searched along in duct lines for hours trying to find a good area to come out in. They didn’t expect to find the emptiness and eerie chaos in this seemingly abandoned wing.

            “They really are experimenting on daemons,” she finally spoke, low to keep quiet just in case.

            “Experimenting _on_ daemons? Or creating them,” he asked.

            “Both?” She put down the folder, looking around. “Looks like shit’s starting to get out of hand.” She kneeled down looking through another stack of papers. “We both saw the monstrosity that nearly leveled Insomnia. No telling what else they’ve conjured up here.”

            “Why?” Cor found himself opening the question that had been on his mind for so long. Why were they so intent on doing this?

            _Why would indeed be the question._ Ardyn’s voice came across a speaker in the room, echoing about the walls, and they both fell back to back against each other. They were still, watching and waiting at what Ardyn was playing at. _You will not find the crystal. It belongs here for now._ And just like that it was silent all over again.

            “I don’t like him.” Rowan moved first, forwards toward the opposite doorway. Not backwards. “Are we going?”

            He nodded, following after her. He didn’t have a good feeling, though he wondered if he ever had a good feeling about this plan. The answer was no. He didn’t. Yet he was rash enough to follow through.

            They continued slowly down a hallway, and another, until they were in an open hangar. They hid behind an airship as they heard patrolling steps of MTs nearby. They didn’t want to alert them, didn’t want to start any fights if they didn’t have to. They wanted to make sure they could keep this as quiet as they could for as long as they could, despite Ardyn knowing they were in here. It was obvious he was watching them too.

            They made their way around, finally getting out the hangar. He took note of what direction it was in. They could use an air ship for later.

            _There’s nothing for you down this way._ His voice called out in a sing-song manner, and he could feel the tight knot between his brows. He didn’t like being toyed with, _hated_ it. _I’ve given you both ample warning to turn back. You should have listened._

            Cor turned around to look at Rowan just in time to see a door cut quickly between them. His eyes widened, much the same as hers, but they assessed their situation and turned back around.

            _Now who will go the right way? Or the wrong way?_ His chuckle reverberated around them, and he could hear the clank of MTs from both their sides. He took one more glance back at Rowan. She nodded, duty called, and he caught sight of MTs emerging from the curve her way, and he turned to face his own foe. He could hear it, their clash of swords against their enemy happened in unison.

            There was no going back that way. Only forwards. He could only hope that she’d be there at the end with him.

 

~~~

 

            Rowan’s feet beat heat along the floor as she tried to funnel more soldiers behind her in order to cut through them better. It was wave after wave, and she barely had time to entertain the thought of just how they could create so many so fast.

            She sliced through a pack of them, winded. She felt as though she’d been at this for hours when it was only perhaps ten minutes. She had to find a way back to Cor, but she knew what they came to do. They still had to find the crystal, and they had to figure out a way to get it back.

            She turned another corner, finding herself in a room full of computers. The monitors showed feed from around the complex. She had no idea where she was at, but she could see herself on one of the monitors and watched Cor fighting on another. She was fixated on him, watching him mow through soldier after soldier in perfect form. He still never lost a beat, even after all these years.

            He continued running down another hall, she tried to figure out what block he was in, but she wasn’t that great with computers so she wasn’t sure what to press to check. She thought better of it though, knowing full well she’d draw more attention to her location if she started pressing buttons.

            He ran down another hall, she lost him on one monitor only to find him on another. Then her eyes caught something radiating blue and she watched it. There it was, all in its splendor. How the hell were they going to get it back?

            It was futile, and she felt her fists tightening as she let that thought sink in. The room looked heavily fortified, a long skybridge stretching across the expanse into the chamber it was held within. Did they open the chamber to get it in? Or did they simply cart it in using the manpower of MTs? What were _they_ going to do?

            _Troubled?_ Ardyn’s voice echoed around her and she tried not to react. _You can see it. Must be maddening, is it not? To be able to see it within range and not being able to do anything about it. I know this feeling all too well. If you are able to find your way out of here, then you can be witness to the grand finale soon enough. Though if you try to take the crystal… Well, let me say I still would not recommend it._

            She didn’t move, only let his words wash over her. He was having fun with this. She found Cor again, he was fighting off more MTs and moving forward. She looked at the line of monitors, Cor was running almost in a line across them when he’d go out of range. She was also on the same row. She watched as he made it to stairs, ascended them, and now suddenly he was on a different row.

            Each row had to be a different floor, and if that was correct then they sat two below it. She was probably on the opposite side of him, so hopefully in this labyrinth she’d find a stairwell soon.

            She made her way back out into the halls, winding and weaving, hoping she was heading in the right direction. A stairwell. She’d found it. She quickly dashed up them, exiting onto the next floor to another wave of troops.

            She ducked, sliced, took them out, until her sword disappeared from her hand and she was left without her weapon. She faltered but a moment, felt a quick slice across her neck that only left a paper thin cut as she moved further out of its reach. She flipped backwards, shoulder faltering and she crashed to the floor.

            She recovered as quickly as she could, sweeping her leg out from under an MT before she pounced, snapping the metal creature’s head and moving on to the next. She had to rely on her hand to hand combat with a bum shoulder, and she was glad she was just as good at kicking as she was punching.

            It was harder work, but she finally finished them off, hollow shrieks entered her ears as they seemed to turn to dust. She was out of breath, but she had to keep going. She kept trying to make her sword appear but nothing seemed to happen. She’d never experienced this before, could barely remember what it was like to not have this ability imbued upon her. She didn’t like it, felt bare without it. Another trick from Ardyn she supposed.

            She pressed her back against the wall, listening, thinking. She’d never had this thought before, knowing she could never live up to her mother, but it swept across her mind all the same. What would she do? Well, she would never have been so careless and gotten herself into this situation, despite travelling alongside Regis, Clarus, Weskham, and Cid. She’d heard all the stories, loved it when her father told her all about her mother’s exploits in the most fanciful storytelling ways.

            Closing her eyes for a moment, a soft smile spread on her lips. She whispered to herself, a soft apology to her parents for all of her reckless endeavors as a child when her eyes flew open. She heard something; a muffled cry. Curiously she turned down another hallway, looking above and below to watch for any traps hidden in the cracks. A door was shut, red light glowing on the panel. She settled her ear to the door and could hear faint sobbing.

            “Does someone need help?” She called softly, and a sharp gasp of a soft whimper answered back.

            “I’m sick,” they finally spoke. “They did things to me…”

            “Can you open the door?”

            A shuddered cry responded, “No… I’m in a cell.”

            “Where are you from,” she asked.

            “Niflheim…”

            She shook her head, that didn’t seem right. What were they doing to their own people? “What’d they do to you?”

            “I don’t know… But other people… They turned into daemons.” She could hear crying now, an anguished growl that seemed to span several minutes. It was quiet again, then she heard the crash of metal clanging to the floor. She slowly began to back away from the door, the signature beep beep beep echoed and it opened. She could see the tip of a sword, black and purple essence seeped at its feet when it came out. It was a Ronin, and she felt sick. These were never good to fight, especially alone. She flexed her hand, still no weapon, and she bolted down the hallway before she had another thought.

            She could hear it swiftly behind her, perhaps the tight confines of the corridor would slow its approach. She had a feeling, like stinging prickles at the back of her neck and she ducked down as it sliced its sword, cutting along either side of the wall. She faced it, kicked for its hand when it tried to swing again and she barely made it around the corner before it sprung its dark magical attack.

            It tore a hole through the wall and she got up again to run, grabbing onto a shrapnel of metal to whip it back at the creature. It sliced into it, black seeping from its sword arm before it slowly ambled its way towards her.

            So this was it; this is what Niflheim had resorted to? Using the Starscourge to turn people into daemons? It wasn’t enough to send clones out to be their unlimited supply of soldiers, they experimented on turning people. Their own people. There was no shred of human left in that poor bastard.

            She watched it closely, watching its hand as it slowly made its way towards the hilt of its sword. She had to time it right, and when it clutched its hand everything happened so fast. She ran towards it, rolling past it as it slid in a strike past her. She felt the blood pumping furiously through her veins, adrenaline causing her heart to pound so loud. She bolted towards the hole in the wall, about to head right through but she caught herself before she went careening into the pit below.

            She looked back down the hall, the Ronin setting its eyes back on her and she looked back out into the cavern, looking up to see the spherical chamber that the crystal had to be in. She found there were protruding patterns of lit beams lining the walls and she found a footing on the tight ledge and moved forward. She’d be damned if she let a Ronin pick her to pieces. She’d rather fall than deal with that thing right now.

            She found them sloping at angles and she managed to find handholds to begin climbing higher and over until she was closer to the walkway. She was starting to feel the pain in her shoulder at straining herself, adrenaline starting to wear more thin. It was hard trying to navigate these thin beams; they only allowed half a footing, but she was determined.

            She looked down, the chasm below was empty and seemed never ending. She wondered if this led all the way down to the very bottom of the keep. She kept moving along the girders and when she felt like she was close she leapt for the walkway grabbing on to the rail, grunting as her chest hit the side. Her shoulder was burning, but she ignored it, lifting her legs up to stand. She slipped over the rail, settling her feet down onto the walkway, and looked towards the dome.

            If it was in there it was shuttered behind a locked door. She began to walk towards it, heart beginning to pound once again, but something landed in front of her and suddenly she was on her back, watching Cor flying past her, Magitek axe in his hands as he swung at the Ronin, knocking its sword away before it could strike. Another materialized, but he was on it before its retaliation, slamming the axe into its neck and sending it hurtling over the rail.

            He rushed over to her, kneeling over her as his hand slipped behind her neck. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to pull her in and kiss her, but something stopped him and she knew exactly what it was. Don’t add more fuel to the fire. Don’t give Ardyn more dirt than he needed. She’d already made that mistake earlier, but with any luck Ardyn wouldn’t go back searching through footage just to see their reunion. He moved back, helping her up to her feet while she blew out a sigh.

            Rowan ran her hand through her hair, looking forward. “It’s in there.”

            “Let’s take back what’s ours,” Cor echoed her words, but before they could move towards the chamber something plopped in front of them. An Imp emerged from the black and purple essence, and before it could come at them with its sharp claws Cor moved forward and kicked it over the rail. They listened to its screeching until more of them began to fall from above.

            _I warned you._ Ardyn’s voice echoed throughout the chamber, and more began to form around them. They tried to fight back, tried to gain the upper hand, but more kept coming at a rapidly increasing pace. She knew what they needed to do and she was about to head for the way out but abruptly stopped. He wasn’t in tune with her in this moment; Cor was still moving towards the crystal. She rushed for him, kicking and punching through Imps to get to him.

            “We have to go, Cor,” she grabbed his arm when they had a moment’s reprieve.

            “We’re right here,” he argued, tugging her only slightly.

            _So close… yet so_ so _far away. What a pity._ Ardyn began to laugh.

            She stilled as she heard the sounds of metal bending, a slight shake to the area around them. She looked behind her, it was a long way down that hallway but at the very end she knew what was trying to slowly form in the ache of twisting metal.

            _Better hurry. I wouldn’t want to face that without weapons._

            “Cor!” She could see the conflict on his face. They really were so close, but if they didn’t leave now… “I need you, Cor. I’m sorry, but please,” she begged, and something must have been so different in the sound of her voice as his eyes caught hers. Had she ever sounded more desperate? The only time must have been when she was almost dead from the trial, begging him to make the pain stop when they were well and far away from the cavern.

            He nodded, and that was all she needed to pull him along with her. They ran, hard and fast down the hallway, past the emerging daemon in the floor. They kept running until they found their way back the way he came. She followed his lead, so grateful he had listened to her. She didn’t want to lose him, the thought left her feeling as empty as she felt when she was leaving Insomnia alone and broken.

 

~~~

 

            Cor wasn’t so much angry as he was frustrated, but he knew it was the right call. However, he felt ill about it all the same. He never should have come up with this plan in the first place, but if he didn’t do something he felt he was going to go crazy. Once they’d finally managed to find a way out of the Keep they slunk their way down alleyways in the early morning rise.

            They stopped to wait in the shadows and he noticed Rowan’s attention turn to a person who was coughing as they walked down the street. They looked ill, quite so, and he could see she wasn’t tearing her eyes from them. Before he could ask her anything she moved towards a couple who were walking along. He could faintly hear her words: _get out of Gralea while you can._ She pointed to the coughing man, and their eyes widened, almost as if they knew what she was getting at. Cor had to take a moment to realize what she was implying to these people. Starscourge. He watched the man carefully, making sure to keep his distance while he waited for Rowan to come back to him.

            She looked almost guilty when she joined him again and they kept moving stealthily towards their hideaway inn in the slums of the city. She was worried about what he thought of her warning their enemy’s people.

            “We should caution more of them,” Cor said and she slowly nodded. They may have been at war with Niflheim, but he knew well enough that not all of them were bad people. He was too old to hate them all. Too old to hold grudges. He could see Rowan felt the same, she’d heard or seen something else in Zegnautus. He could see it in the haunted hue of her eyes.

            “Will they listen,” she asked as they entered the inn.

            He could only shrug his shoulders, “warning them is enough. What they do with it is on them. They’ll see soon enough.”

            They ignored the looks from the boy at the desk, making their way up to their room. He felt like he could finally relax when they shut the door behind them and he noticed the dried swath of red on Rowan’s neck. She didn’t seem to notice him watching her as she materialized her katana in her hand and let out her own sigh of relief letting it fade away.

            He quietly made his way into the bathroom, wetting a rag, hearing the clunk of her shoes as they hit the floor. When he came out he found her looking out the window, staring, so many questions in her eyes.

            He met her there, pulling her gently to him as he cleaned her neck to get a better look at the cut. It was shallow, barely a scratch, but he didn’t like seeing red stain her skin. He felt her hands on his chest, he’d already shed the blazer as soon as they walked in. She was searching as well, checking on him. She found the tear at his upper arm, a misstep when his katana disappeared. Her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, slowly making their way down as she tugged the material from his pants. She slid it off his arms, he let her have the rag, and she wiped at the cut. Minor, nothing that needed any concern.

            It wasn’t long before the rag was on the floor and her arms were around his neck, a soft grunt leaving her from the pain in her shoulder, but he felt her lips on his. It was a languid endeavor, one in which he couldn’t help but kiss her back. His hands wandered, running up and down her back, over her hip. He wanted more, but he broke away, settling his forehead to hers.

            “I’m tired,” she echoed his thoughts, and he nodded letting out a chuckle. They’d stripped themselves down to their undergarments, and he eased himself onto the bed as she laid beside him. He couldn’t help pulling her closer to him, wanting to feel her warmth in the cold and wearied morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains NSFW content.

            A line of light shone in Cor’s face, fading away a moment later. He opened them slowly and saw Rowan near the window looking out and letting the curtain fall back in place. He stretched, listening to his joints pop and the ache in his body from a hard night’s battle. It’d been since Insomnia that he’d fought that hard, and maybe last night was a little harder.

            He faced wave after wave it seemed, not to mention Ardyn’s near constant barrage of taunts. He wondered how much he said to Rowan, because there weren’t many moments the Chancellor wasn’t on his ass. He spoke about things he shouldn’t know, and to hear about his failures to both Kings he served only unnerved him more. Then talking about Rowan, about the two of them, and how it had been obvious for years the way they felt for each other. Obvious to everyone except the two of them.

            How he knew these things he didn’t know. How long had the Chancellor been up to these games? He wondered if he was trailing Noctis at all. He would have to follow up with Ignis. So far they hadn’t mentioned him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to pull anything with them. Ardyn was definitely up to something. He intended to find out all he could about the man.

            He watched Rowan’s eyes slide his way and she wandered over to sit on the bed. He reached for her, trailed his fingers over her lower back, wanting to feel her skin and not her shirt. They needed to get going though, there was no time to linger here any longer, though he wanted a few more minutes just to themselves. After a moment she leaned back, settling her head against his chest. Her hair was slightly damp against his skin, and he could smell the stale lemon soap on her body. She turned her head to face him and all they shared was a look.

            They hadn’t even talked about what this was. He almost worried that she might need that confirmation, that talk, but when she looked at him like that, it set his mind at ease now. Maybe this was desperation, maybe with their world crumbling around them like the ancient ruins showed him he couldn’t keep waiting around for the proper time to show her how he felt. He could tell lately she held back because she wasn’t sure about his feelings. So much had changed, so much had crumbled with Insomnia burning, that he felt as though waiting would cause him to burst now. He didn’t want to wait around. He wanted to _do_ something. Which was what got them into this mess in Gralea to begin with.

            ‘I have something planned that you _really_ ought to witness in the near future. I do hope you both come to your senses and turn back.’ Ardyn had taunted. He didn’t need _him_ of all people pointing out how senseless this fight had been. It still bothered him that they’d failed, but he knew Rowan made the right call. It just burned that they were _so_ close.

            “What’s on your mind,” Rowan asked, lightly tapping the back of her hand against his chest.

            “Did Ardyn try to taunt you?” He settled his arm over her stomach, wanting that comfortable contact to continue between them.

            “Yes,” she turned her head to look back at the ceiling. “Not too many times when we were separated inside the keep, though… He found me before in the ballroom. Made unsettling comments about my family.”

            “Hm,” he rumbled, nodding a little, “I suppose he saved the second wind for me.”

            “What did he say?”

            “My failures.” He broke from her gaze, not wanting to admit those failures and see it confirmed in her eyes. He felt her shift, her lips planting a kiss to his chest, right over his heart.

            “You have the heart of a lion, it is your name,” she settled her chin on her hands at his chest, “you are not a failure. You fight on.”

            He was trying not to smile, his hand venturing to his forehead. “What time is it,” he asked to avoid the rosiness that was probably at his cheeks.

            “Afternoon. We slept hard.” She let out a sigh. “We should go before it’s too late. Or before Ardyn finds us again.”

            “Agreed,” he said, reluctantly moving to get up when she did.

            He showered quickly, and they’d gathered their things for a hasty escape. The boy at the desk looked worried when Cor returned the key.

            “What’s wrong,” he asked.

            “They took da away when I went to see him in the hospital… Just took him away… He told me I should get out of here. Told me to run while I could.”

            Cor nodded, “You should. Gather who and what and leave while you can. It won’t be safe for you or anyone much longer.”

            “What do you mean?” His eyes widened a little as he looked between both of their hard pressed expressions.

            “Starscourge,” Rowan told him. There was no need for them to sugar coat anything. They went through hell last night. “Tell who you can and you get on that train and leave.”

            “But… to where?”

            “As far away as you can manage.” Cor told him. “I’m sorry about your father. He was a good man.”

            He was tearing up as he nodded. “Yeah… I know.”

            “We have to go, but you should too.” Rowan made sure to tell him again, and Cor made for the door, putting the hat she’d given him on his head. He could feel the cold hitting his bones as the wind gusted by him. More people were out on the streets. They peppered the information out amongst the crowds as best as they could, trying to be as discreet as possible for themselves. Hopefully the word spread like wildfire, helping some of the good people with a head start and fighting chance.

            Back on the train again they found their room, dreadful silence had followed them. The previous night’s events still weighed heavy on both of them, and it bothered them deeply. They ate supper in the dining car, and when he was done Cor returned to the room alone.

            He was becoming more mad with himself for coming up with such a stupid plan. He began to pace, wanting to get out his aggression in a training room, but sadly that wasn’t an option at this moment. He sat on his cot; it was all he could do now to sit and seethe about what went wrong. Of course it fell apart, how asinine could he be to think that only the two of them could accomplish this feat with so little planning and so little help.

            It was agonizing not having a place, trying to figure out what he should do. That was why this plan had come to life, because he couldn’t handle being idle. For thirty years he’d had a purpose, was driven, knew what to do and when to do it. But everything had been falling apart, unraveling at the seams, and he couldn’t seem to catch the splintered pieces before they fell through his grasp where he’d lose them for good.

            He growled, frustration still settled upon him until the door slid open and he saw Rowan enter their room. His mood immediately relaxed as he knew that she was also feeling the same bout of failure he was feeling. Their eyes caught, a knowing look and question from her.

            “I’m fine,” he answered in a sigh, hearing her hum of confirmation and she was quiet as she closed the door behind her. For a moment she stood in the doorway. “I’m sorry I failed—” he tried to say again, but he stopped when she stepped towards him, shaking her head again.

            “You failed no one. Least of all me. It was my fault too… We could have kept fighting but…”

            “No. You made the right call,” he pressed, yet despite knowing it was the right call it was still a hard and bitter pill to swallow. He wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon, wouldn’t be able to get over the failure that he felt.

            She was quiet, offering her hand to him which he took, sliding her palm over his cheek. His stubble was returning, it probably prickled her fingers. He felt her thumb stroke his cheekbone, and he placed his other hand to her stomach, sliding it over her waist and up her side. He trailed a path back down, his thumb slipping underneath the hem of her shirt, touching bare skin and he dared to palm his hand against her.

            She moved closer to him, he slid her shirt up and placed a kiss to her stomach, moving his hands to her hips. He heard her sigh, head tilting back as his teeth nibbled at her skin. He wanted more of her. He stood, cupping her face to kiss her, work her lips, feeling her fight him back. He wondered how this would work with both of them being dominant, but he could give in to her and she could give in to him. He felt it.

            Rowan broke the trance first, he lifted his arms to allow her to take off his shirt, baring his scars for her to see. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seem them before, but everything intimate was new now between them. She ran her fingers along the one underneath his pec, another where he’d broken a rib. The list of injuries was long between the both of them.

            Cor tipped her chin up, pressing his lips back to hers, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. He tasted the spice of ginger, sweetness of the ale, and he couldn’t get enough of her. He felt her fingers press into his skin causing a sweet sensation that simmered throughout his body.

            He parted from her, tugging her shirt up her body, trying to be careful with her arm, but she merely grunted, letting him kiss his way down her throat as he smoothed his hands up her back to unclasp her bra. She pressed herself against his chest, feeling himself becoming more and more aroused as the slow burn consumed them. He ran his hand up her stomach; he knew his skin was rough on his fingers but the blissful look on her face was all the more encouraging as he thumbed her nipple.

            Everything had slowed down, so slow he couldn’t hear the clacks of the train tracks any longer. Only the soft sounds of her breathy sighs, his own quiet grunts when she rocked her hips against his, touched his ears. He was peeling away the rest of her clothes, slipping them down her legs and she stepped out of her pants, backing too far away from him, but he couldn’t help but admire her body, seeing her bare before him. She reached for him, hooking her fingers into the waist of his trousers and mirroring his previous actions. He was naked before her now too and ready.

            He was almost a little embarrassed, thoughts of this being improper between them lingered but a moment until her fingers grazed his hip and lightly skimmed his aching length. He pulled her mouth back to his as he eased her back onto her cot. There was barely enough space for one of them, both too tall for the tiny mattress, but they didn’t need much space. There was only the space that needed to end between them.

            He kissed down her neck, his fingers featherlight around the places that ached to be touched while his mouth trailed a slick path down her chest, between her breasts, and around a sensitive peak. Her hands dug into his shoulders at his teasing, but he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to make up for all the times she’d teased him. His tongue dipped into her navel, thumbs massaging her inner thighs which were spread and she was ready for him to do what he pleased.

            Cor was a little surprised that she’d given in to him like this, but he knew she could turn the tables on him at any moment if she chose to and he would gladly let her do it. He lightly bit a spot at the top of her thigh, looking up in time to see darkened pools of silver staring back at him, chest rising and falling. Too stubborn to tell him what she wanted, but he responded with a smirk, easing back up her long body to find her lips in a deep need of hunger. Her hands cradled his head before one arm looped behind his neck. He was lower, body closer, felt the rock of her hips against his and grunted into her mouth when her slick touched the tip of his cock.

            He pressed her hips down with one hand while his mouth was back on her neck to suck and bite, listening to the breathy release of his name from her lips. It was all too perfect, almost too much. He thought of that night she came on to him, the way she said his name then was almost like this, but the way she said it now was so much better.

            Her lips found his again, the need deepening between them. He felt her hands sliding down his back, fingers dipping into the curve of his spine, and he rocked himself against her, biting back the groan that wanted to leave him. She bit his lower lip, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. He grabbed himself, feeling how hot and heavy he felt in his hand and found her center, slipping slowly inside of her.

            He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she arched further onto him, her head digging back into the pillow. A quiet gasp left her; he began a slow rock that pulled him closer and closer to bliss. He felt more connected to her than he ever had before, flowing with the rhythm their bodies created. It felt so much more different, he was so in tune with everything about her. She really had been his match all these years, the only woman who ever really understood him, even with only a look between them.

            He groaned, unable to help himself from enjoying this woman, his partner, his _love_. He thrust into her faster, a little rougher, and he finally heard a moan escape her. He wasn’t expecting to hear a sound like that from her, he faltered a moment, finding her lips to kiss the next one, swallowing the sweet sound. He could feel himself getting closer, felt the pressure mounting. He wasn’t ready to be done, wanted to keep this blissful building of a feeling. She had other plans however, rolling her hips faster and harder into his. He responded in kind, breath getting heavier as he broke from her lips.

            She tried to bite back another moan, allowing a whimper to leave her lips and he felt her pulsing around him, pulling him closer. She stilled while he chased his release until he growled, clutching the sheets at her side. He couldn’t breathe, his brow furrowed as he felt his world shatter. He listened to her moan again. When he could finally bring himself to move, soaking up all the glowing afterthoughts of their moment, he kissed the sigh from her lips. He thread his fingers in her hair, rocking his hips against hers before he finally moved to settled at her side.

            He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, and he heard her soft chuckle beside him. “I’ve never seen _that_ smile before,” she breathed heavily, smiling herself.

            Cor couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

 

~~~

 

            Rowan felt as though she couldn’t keep her hands off of him throughout the night. They didn’t sleep much, bodies still aching, but not as badly as they had ached for each other. Imagination had nothing on Cor, and she could still feel the pleasure of their night as she lay in bed beside him. He was at her back, his arm wrapped around her waist. The room had grown chilly, and she buried herself deeper against him trying to ward off the cold. She didn’t want to leave this bed, didn’t want to leave his embrace. The real world and reality of what they were facing could wait a moment longer. She was spent, and unwilling to move.

            She fell asleep again and woke sometime later listening to the gentle clack of train tracks. She wasn’t sure where they were at, but assumed their overnight train had to be almost to Cartanica by now, if not there then past it to the end of the line. She felt Cor’s lips at her neck and she let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling until the train’s horn sounded and it began to slow down.

            She didn’t want to get up, didn’t want the feel of his hand slipping over her hip to stop. She heard him groan though, and she nearly echoed his reaction. Reluctantly they finally got up, getting dressed and getting ready for what lay ahead. They weren’t sure just yet how they were going to get back to Insomnia, but they had another contact at the end of the line that could possibly help.

            Rowan was glad when their feet touched Lucian soil again without incident. She wasn’t quite fond of boat rides, but they’d managed to find his contact who owed him a favor. Through the dead of night they travelled by moonlight, all the way to Cape Caem. It was generous of him to do so, but he said he had some fishing he would like to do since he didn’t venture this close to Lucis any longer.

            They ventured towards the boat house, Cor remarking at the state of Regis’s old vessel and she thought it was coming along nicely as well.

            “It looks finished.”

            “They’ll be leaving soon then…” Rowan was quiet as they entered the house and she sat on the couch. “Should we go with them?” She looked to him, and she could see the conflict in his eyes, but knew the answer he would give her.

            “No. It’s time for Noctis to grow up and face his duties. He’s barely doing that now. It would be worse if we were there with them.”

            Rowan nodded, knowing it wouldn’t work out if they tagged along, though she would like to spend more time with Nivalis, it wouldn’t do any of them any favors. It was time for them to face what was to come. She knew, they both did, that something bad would probably happen in Altissia. Everything was coming to another breaking point, and Altissia would surely be another battleground.

            “All we can do is warn them. Tell them to keep their heads up. We can’t stop what the Astrals have planned.” She watched him pace a little.

            “I know.”

            He stopped, giving her a hard stare. “How’s your shoulder?”

            She smirked, he would ask something like that. “It’s fine. Sore, but fine.”

            He nodded, opening the door to the bedroom in the back. “Monica and Duncan are probably using the house. I’ll go check in with them.”

            She watched him go, lying back on the couch. She couldn’t help but wonder just what they would do next. It was going to be agonizing now not having a greater purpose. At least they could figure that part out together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, another NSFW chapter ;)

            It would be a few more days until Noctis and the others returned to Caem, Cid had finished the repairs and was eagerly awaiting their return so he could make his way back to Hammerhead. Cor realized the old man had definitely not changed much, still as cantankerous as ever the longer he was in his presence.

            “ _What?!_ ” Cid balked at them, frown deepening on his weathered face. “Y’all are shitting me? You two went to Gralea by yourselves? Did your brains malfunction?” Cor’s own frown deepened, he was still berating himself for even coming up with this idea, he didn’t exactly need Cid’s judgment on the matter. “Lemme guess,” he turned his attention towards Rowan who was relaxing in a chair opposite the couch, “this was all your idea?” Her brows raised in amusement at that question.

            Before she could speak Cor shook his head, “It was mine.”

            “ _Yours_? I thought you had enough sense in that thick head of yours. Guess I was wrong. You’re still that reckless little shit you were back when we first met.”

            “Thanks.” Cor leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms.

            “How the hell did you two make it back?”

            He shrugged, “I’m unsure. Do you know Ardyn Izunia? The chancellor of Niflheim?”

            “Hmm,” Cid rubbed his chin, squinting into the air for a moment. “Can’t say that I do. I don’t pay attention to the news much, but it sounds somewhat familiar to me.”

            “He was there, toyed with us as if he knew us. He’s certainly not just their chancellor,” Rowan answered. “He acted as though he runs Niflheim.”

            “Y’all two always seem to find the worst kinds of trouble. Gilgamesh, now this shit? What you plannin’ on doin now that you’re back?”

            He glanced Rowan’s way then back at Cid. “I’m… not so sure anymore. It seems my path has come to a darker place. I don’t know which way to turn now.”

            “Well… Can’t say I blame you. You only did know how to be a soldier and not much else,” he teased, and Cor rolled his eyes. “Well, if you’re looking for work, you know there’s always hunting to take care of. Those folk over at Meldacio would be much obliged for some extra and very capable hands. Or, there are some Nif bases still around. I reckon Noct and them got their hands a little too full at this point to take a look at them any longer.”

            Cor nodded, glancing back over to Rowan and their gaze on each other lingered just a little too long, which was enough for Cid to notice.

            “Cor, you got that look in your eye. Do I need to leave y’all alone for a spell?” Cid began to laugh and Rowan pursed her lips looking amused.

            He cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” He feigned ignorance, but the laughter continued.

            “Well, I remember when you were a young scrap you got this same look about you when a pretty woman crossed your path.” Cor began to grumble as the teasing continued. He hated when his friends knew him so well. Cid let out a whistle as he looked at Rowan, “I hope your momma didn’t know about this, she probably would’ve killed him.” A sad look crossed his features and suddenly the room took on an air of sorrow as he let out a sigh. “Still can’t believe it.”

            “I would not have believed had I not seen them for myself.” Rowan finally spoke.

            “You never did do what your momma told you to.”

            Rowan snorted, and suddenly the air in the room lifted. “No, she didn’t,” Cor smirked her way.

            “Well, she was worried this would happen.” Cid sniped Cor’s way and he looked appalled at the old man.

            “I never thought of her in that way until recently.”

            Cid began to laugh again, “She wasn’t worried about your intentions, she was worried about that one,” he pointed at Rowan and she chuckled.

            “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rowan said, smirking his way.

            “You never stood a chance,” Cid told him and Cor let out a sigh.

            “We need to change this subject.”

            “Still can’t take the jabs, hm?” Cid shook his head, “some things never change.”

            They engaged in idle conversation a little while longer, Cor getting more information on the whereabouts of the various Nif bases. He was already itching to take those out, to do something worthwhile. He needed to succeed at something.

            When Cid left them alone they talked for a little bit, until Rowan wandered over to him on the couch and straddled his lap. His hands found her hips as she settled her lips to his. Not having time alone with her since they’d gotten here had been agonizing. With her he could forget that he should be figuring out his next moves. She always had the uncanny ability to ease his mind of worrying.

            He kissed her back a little harder, a little more rough when she did the same. He liked the taste of her, savored her, his hand wandering up her shirt. She was pulling his blazer down his shoulders when they both stopped, listening for the unmistakable purr of the Regalia in the distance.

            He groaned as she blew out a sigh. “Guess they’re back a little earlier.” She took a deep breath, stroking her thumb along his cheekbone. A soft smile appeared at her lips as she leaned back down to kiss him one last time before she got up. He needed a moment to ease his excitement, and he ventured out to the boat dock to catch some air.

 

~~~

 

            Rowan hugged her little sister when the group had descended into the boat house to see them. The reunion was nice, and she was glad to see Niva’s bright smile on her face, however she could see the look of guilt on Cor’s. It pained her to hear him apologizing to Noctis for failing Regis, and she couldn’t help feeling the same. Hearing that Noct felt no ill will or blame for both of them eased her mind, and she hoped it had for Cor as well.

            They’d be leaving early the next morning, Gladio heading back from the house with a pack of beer. She had to smirk, getting drunk seemed like the perfect end for the day and she disappeared for a moment, heading into one of the rooms. She found a loose floor board, propping it open and pulling out an old bottle of rum.

            “I almost forgot about that.” She heard Cor’s voice from behind her. “I hid it there to keep the others from drinking my liquor.”

            “I remember the story.” She handed him the bottle and he opened it, taking a whiff before he took a swig.

            “I’m a little surprised.”

            “I…” She looked up at him, “I remember every moment I was conscious.”

            “We never talked about it.” Cor mumbled, handing her the bottle and she took a drink. He brought her back here to recover after her fight with Gilgamesh. She was in and out of consciousness for a while, and he felt all he could do was tell her stories.

            “I wanted to forget my failure… My embarrassment.” She took another longer drink, relishing in the warmth she felt sliding down her throat. “You were worried,” she smirked at him, and he took the bottle back from her.

            “Of course I was. You were my friend.”

            “Just your friend?” She stood close to him and he shook his head.

            “Then, yes…” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Now… no.” She could taste the rum on his lips when he leaned in to kiss her, but he broke from her too soon for her liking, but she knew the reason why. They could both hear the raucous laughter from Prompto in the main room followed by laughter from their friends.

            Before he could move she draped her arms over his shoulders, ignoring the dull ache in her own. “We might be a little too old to hang around them.”

            Cor smirked at her, giving her the extra kiss she wanted before they pulled away from each other again. “Bottom’s up.” He tipped the bottle back and drank a few gulps, shaking his head and running a hand over his forehead. She took it back and repeated his motion.

            They joined the rest, and the evening was dominated mostly by Prompto, Iris, and Gladio telling stories, Cid chiming in every once in a while to berate the younger crew, but Rowan could see Cor smirking to himself. She’d heard all the stories, knew that Cid had his own telling tales. There was laughter, it felt good to hear her sister practically giggling, blushing whenever Ignis paid attention to her. She had to give Niva credit, however, she’d gotten better about hiding her feelings from the young man as she’d gotten older, but she could see her feelings hadn’t waned.

            For a little while longer they had a good time until they took a group photograph then slowly everyone began to depart from the boat house leaving them on their own again. She watched his tired eyes as she lingered in the doorway to the bedroom. She was in a slight fog, drank too much, but not enough to take her down. A small smile appeared on his lips, gods she loved his smile, treasuring when she saw it as she didn’t get to see it very often.

            She eased her jacket down her arms, tossing it behind her, her own gaze lazy upon him. She unraveled her hair from its braid, knowing that he liked it down so he could run his hands through it. “Come here,” she breathed, watching him slowly coming her way at her insistence. He closed the door behind him as he backed her further into the room while she grabbed his face and kissed him. She couldn’t get enough of him, was still shocked that he returned her affections. She loved the way his hands felt on her body, careful, soft, as if he was still unsure if it was right for them to do this.

            She didn’t care what was right or wrong, the age difference meant nothing to her now. It was no longer that unspeakable line she couldn’t cross. It meant nothing to her when she was twenty-five, but she knew for him it did. However, now, she couldn’t keep pretending that she didn’t want him as something more, and she was relieved when he finally pulled her in for that kiss back in Gralea, easing her own inner battle of should she or should she not?

            He turned them around, pressing her into the wall, his body flush against hers. His hands were smoothing along her sides, fingers catching and pulling her shirt up until he swiftly took it off and pressed back against her. His mouth left hers and she sucked in a breath as she felt the warmth of his lips trail down her neck.

            Rowan slipped his blazer from his shoulders, but caught it at his elbows which pulled his hands away from her. She smirked as she backed him towards the bed, and she saw that flicker of fire in his eyes of resisting, but he let her lead him, let her push him down on the bed, and she straddled his hips while pushing his back to the mattress.

            He watched her, arms still tangled in his jacket, his calm and patience looking as though it were wearing thin. He was restless while waiting for her to decide what she wanted to do. She had a feeling if she didn’t decide soon he’d be throwing her back against the bed instead. She was hoping for that, wanting to see him lose some of his control, but as soon as she thought that she could see he’d caught on to her game. His hands clutched the back of her thighs, and she pushed his shirt up his chest, kissing a trail over the dusting of hair over his pecs. She sucked his nipple into her mouth, hearing him suck in a breath and she smiled into his skin, her hand trailing down his stomach to slip beneath his pants.

            He groaned again when she touched him, his skin so warm against her wandering fingertips. It was music to her ears to hear him like this, and she found his mouth, tongues sliding against one another. She felt him shifting beneath her as he got one arm free, his fingers running through her hair until he lightly gripped the back of her neck to pull her in tighter. He wrenched his other arm free with a grunt, and she broke away to quickly take his shirt off while he worked at her bra, sitting up to meet her lips with his again.

            “Am I too slow,” she grinned against his lips when he moved them both to stand.

            “Painfully slow,” He said, pulling her pants down then did away with his. “But you know what you’re doing to me don’t you,” he pulled her back in for a searing kiss, she could feel him hard and thick against her hip then his finger sliding over her heat. She gasped into his mouth, and he let out a tipsy little chuckle that had her laughing along with him. “All wet for me, huh?” He claimed her mouth again, another pleasurable yelp escaping her.

            “Getting you drunk was a good decision,” she nipped at his neck, hand grabbing his length and giving him a good hard stroke. He grunted, gripping her ass and tossing her onto the bed with him in a fit of laughter. He turned her onto her stomach and she propped herself up on her forearms as he hovered over her back, kissing her before he pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed down her back. She eased back down to the bed, relieving the pressure in her shoulder, and she felt him lightly sink his teeth into her skin, his hand smoothing down her side.

            “Damn it, Cor,” she moaned when she felt his teeth bite down on the skin near her waist.

            “Am I too slow,” he echoed and she was about ready to kick him to his back and have her way with him when she felt him sink into her core. She clutched the sheets, arching her back as he dug in deeper. He grunted near her ear, a gust of his breath escaping him when he thrust back inside of her.

            She enjoyed it, fingers clutching the sheets tighter at each push. Each slide of him within her only built the pleasure higher than before, his breathing heavier at her back. She pushed back against him, rising from the mattress just a little at another good stroke and she let out a moan, collapsing back down when his hips dug against her rear, grinding into her core a little deeper. He paused a moment, nearly breathless, savoring the moment and delaying the inevitable.

            She clenched around him, hearing him grunt out a moan as she did so. She was hoping to speed him along, needing him to drive both their releases to the edge and right over it. She was writhing beneath him, coaxing him to continue.

            “Need something?” His voice was thick as he kissed her shoulder, she could feel him trembling at attempting to draw this out.

            “Ass,” she pushed back against him, just about to turn this around when she felt the arch of his hips and he was sliding back into a hurried rhythm. She moaned into the pillow, breath catching when she finally reached her fill. She could feel her sheath pulling him tighter, deeper, and she was all out of will to control her moans for him. He broke over top of her, one last thrust that made her toes curl and he was spilling himself within her with a long dragging moan escaping him. She enjoyed the heavy feeling of him pressing her into the bed as they both felt suspended in a blissful haze.

            She tried to catch her breath as the warmth washed over her, finally felt him move as his lips pressed at the corner of her mouth. She missed the filled feeling inside of her when he finally shifted, rolling her to her side so he could kiss her fully.

            They stayed like that for a while until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Rowan had no idea before what it felt like to literally sleep with a man like this, but being wrapped up in Cor was different. She was more than willing to fall asleep next to him.

            When she woke he was already up, she could hear the shower running and her head only slightly regretted the abundance of liquor she had consumed the night before. She debated on joining him in the shower, but the soft headache prevented her from getting up in time before she heard the water stop. He was a sight and she quietly watched him dry himself off, frown plastered to his features. He hadn’t escaped the hangover either, she could see, and when he finally noticed her awake he sat down on the edge of the bed to give her a quick kiss to her cheek.

            She had to admit, she was surprised at his little affectionate actions. She hadn’t expected him to be this kind of man, but she welcomed the surprises. After twenty years of being by each other’s sides day in and day out, it was nice to still learn new things about this man.

            “We might be too old for polishing off bottles of liquor,” he said, and she watched him chuckle as she groaned.

            “I’m not old yet,” She grumbled, and felt his fingers fiddling with hers.

            “I’m old.”

            “You’re not old yet either. Still a year or two to go,” she smiled at him, and he sheepishly looked down at the bed before speaking again.

            “Do I really make you this happy?” He muttered, and she curiously raised a brow. “I’ve never seen you smile this much…”

            She laughed out loud despite the pain in her head, then sat up next to him, clutching his face in both hands before she smushed his cheeks together. He frowned and she couldn’t help the laughter once again as he just let her do this. She eased up her hands against his cheeks and gave him a proper kiss.

            “You do. But now I can show you how much.”


	8. Chapter 8

            Rowan looked out across the sea, wind blowing her braid back over her shoulder. She’d been out here for a while, staring, but when she finally realized the sun was going down she took a glance at her watch finding the time was off. Or rather, the world was off. Darkness was falling nearly an hour earlier than it should be. After several weeks, Luna’s death must have really sped up the effects of the Starscourge.

            She ventured back to the house near the lighthouse. She and Cor had been rectifying the problem that was Niflheim bases and staying up here at Cape Caem in the meantime. They were becoming fewer, more abandoned, but they wanted to make sure they made it that much harder for their bases to operate should they feel the need to come back. But with the way things looked as though they were going in Niflheim, they wouldn’t need to worry about their presence much longer, only the growing threat of daemons should the night continue to grow longer.

            She spotted Cor, he was sitting out front watching the setting sun. “You notice it too?”

            He nodded, “Yes… Hopefully they’re almost to Gralea.”

            Rowan let out a sigh, hearing Nivalis’s accounts of what had happened there confirmed her fears. Altissia had been a breaking point, and Ardyn finally revealed his true colors. She boiled at the injury he caused to her little sister. She should have tried everything that she could to take him down when she had the chance, but she knew deep down she was no match for that man, or whatever he was.

            “There are some ruins I think we should go to.” He finally said, standing up and heading down the hill. “I’ve already packed the car.”

            She followed after him, not questioning, assuming it was one of those ruins one could only enter upon nightfall since they were leaving at this hour. She watched him out the corner of her eye; he was thinking too much again. They’d fallen back into routine, heading out to destroy the remnants of Nif bases, and stealing any alone time they could get back at the boat house. It had become their little getaway, a place for them to relax with each other and not think about anything too far in advance.

            That had been their problem. They both thought that their future would be filled by much of what they had already been doing before back home. Did they think Insomnia would be safe forever? No, but they hadn’t anticipated the invasion and betrayal they’d encountered.

            “I always thought I’d be fighting out on the front lines when the time came,” she said, staring out the window at the darkening landscape, pops of daemons beginning to form in the distance.

            “The war was coming… We grew complacent.”

            She nodded eyes moving forward to the road ahead. “Back to the Vesperpool?”

            “I wanted to check out the ruins in Steyliff Grove. Maybe it could provide us with answers. Ignis said there were some interesting things back there that he wasn’t able to look at for very long.”

            “What are you hoping to find?”

            “I’m unsure… Anything about the Starscourge. Maybe something to delay it now that Lady Lunafreya has passed.”

            Rowan hummed in agreeance, and they managed to slide down to the ruins before too many daemons had come around. They had to wait for night to fall a little more until the doors opened up and they made their way inside.

            It was quiet in some parts, but they had to unsheathe their weapons to combat some daemons that stood to oppose them in others. Rowan stared in awe once they were deeper inside, the pool of water above them gleaming. She had never been inside this place, and wondered what magic could sustain what she was seeing.

            “Is that an illusion?” She marveled, leaning on the banister and looking up at the pool.

            “It’s marvelous,” he remarked, standing next to her. She stared a moment longer before following him further inside. It was rather quiet at the bottom chamber; they were lucky Noctis and the others took care of the big worries before they came here.

            They began to look around, trying to find any art or wording. She stared at some of the words on a wall, tracing her fingertips into the faded runes. She was always in awe when they ventured inside any of the ruins of Solheim. She saw Cor wander through a cracked opening in the wall and followed after him, watching him reading some text on the wall. His brow furrowed and he slowly began to shake his head.

            “I don’t know if I’m reading this correctly.” He muttered, frowning deeper as if that would help him easily figure it out. “His name is in here.”

            “Whose?” She moved beside him.

            “Ardyn’s… But it says… Ardyn… Lucis Caelum.” He stared at the wall, and she joined him in frowning.

            She wanted to say that it wasn’t possible, that maybe someone named him after an old figure, yet she knew it deep down. There was something off about that man, something otherworldly. They were one and the same. “It’s him.” She said and Cor shot her a look. “There’s no other explanation.”

            “But how? Why?” He shook his head until a rumble ripped underneath their feet and they fell against the wall.

            Dirt and dust began to settle around them, and they quickly left their little hole in the side to stand outside in the chamber. A ripple seemed to happen around them, a blue light spread throughout as if it was running somewhere, continuing onwards. Something had happened. Something big.

            The water above them seemed to cascade down, slowing its descent as it neared the ground. They crouched, trying to shield themselves from the onslaught of water, bracing themselves, but all they felt was a cool breeze gust past them, disappearing in a haze as it hit the floor.

            It grew quiet around them and very dark without the glittering blue of the water above them. She felt Cor’s hand rest upon her shoulder as they waited. They heard nothing inside the depths of the ruins, but she could feel pain, sadness, desperation, all of it washing over her, and by the way Cor’s fingers tightened at her jacket she knew he felt it too.

            “We need to leave. Now.” He said, tapping the flashlight at his blazer. She did the same, and they ran as quickly as they could, their footsteps echoing in the eerie quiet of the ruins. They made it outside, watching the sky, a shimmer scattered across it until the stars themselves looked as though they were dying.

 

~~~

 

            It had been a slow process so far; over four months the haze grew more in the sky when the day was supposed to have light. Cor had been impressed by the progress the refugees had been showing, building up Lestallum as a base, and people trying their best to make other outposts viable. It was difficult, but there were a lot of people working together and trying to get things done.

            When Noct disappeared into the crystal they worked their hardest to try and find him. The guys and Niva had gotten back from Gralea, all of them a mess, and they relayed the status of Niflheim and everything that had happened.

            He didn’t want to believe that Noctis was gone, and it wasn’t until Gentiana had shown up and told them that he couldn’t be found though some day he would return, that he’d accepted it. It pained him to order people to give up the search, and he knew it hurt and confused others to give up so _easily_ on their king. He was silent after he’d ordered the search was over with, everyone trying to question him on what was going on. He didn’t want to talk about it.

            It was just one failure after the other, and he was trying to keep it all together. He had begun to hunt more often, even going so far as to not tell Rowan what he was doing. He could see the disapproval on her face whenever he’d slink his way back, and this time was no different as he slipped through the barrier at Lestallum.

            She was there waiting, arms crossed, and he didn’t see her angry often, but she was pissed tonight. He tried to walk past her, he didn’t want to talk about it, but she followed after him anyway as he made his way through town.

            “Cor,” he heard his name, not wanting to listen, but felt her forcefully shove his tired body against the wall. He didn’t fight her, figured she’d try to throttle him, but he felt the tension in her body relax, her fingers loosening the grip on his shirt as she slipped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.

            “We need to talk,” her voice was quiet near his ear, so warm, and he’d missed that warmth the past couple weeks. He found himself nodding, agreeing despite not wanting to talk about any of this, but he knew he owed it to Rowan to talk about it.

            When they were back to their apartment, he shrugged off his jacket and listened to her light footsteps on the creaking floor. “Talk to me,” she said, her voice a gentle order.

            “I don’t know what to say…” He finally said to cut the deafening silence as she waited with the patience of a saint. He sat on the couch and she sat on the small table in front of him.

            “Why do you keep leaving without me?” Her question was simple, but he didn’t have an adequate enough answer for her. “I understand wanting to be alone, but… this much?”

            He breathed out a sigh, ran a hand through his hair which had grown just a little longer. “It’s not you.”

            “I know it’s not me,” she responded, and he couldn’t help cracking a smile as he looked down at the floor between them. She knew him so well, sometimes better than he knew himself. “Are you on some sort of suicide mission?”

            “No,” he caught her steely brown hues and saw relief wash over her. Her own brush with that back when she was eighteen was always fresh. She knew the signs, and he didn’t want her thinking he was trying to test fate, test the immortal moniker. “I just… _need_ to _do_ something… And I didn’t want to drag you into my issues…”

            He felt her hand on his bruised knuckles, her fingers sliding softly across them. “That is what I’m here for though.”

            “There’s too much going on out there… We aren’t enough.”

            “We will have to be,” she said, sliding her fingers into his when she moved to sit on the couch beside him. “As hard as it might be to not be out there doing it all like we want to… We have too many people looking to us for answers.”

            “We need to set an example,” he finished her thought. “What are you suggesting?”

            “I’m not sure.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, he settled his against hers. “I would prefer we figure that out together.”

            “I know… I’m sorry.”

            “No need to apologize. You can always talk to me about any of this.”

            “I know…” He said again amidst her light scoff.

            “You know and yet you snuck away in the middle of the night without me knowing.” He resisted the urge to say ‘I know’ again and felt her fingers softly at his cheek. She turned his face towards hers and he could only get lost in the warmth of her silvery brown hues. Maybe people thought her cold, that typical Kiba trait established by her mother, but he knew better. He could see the warmth she had in her even if she didn’t believe it was there herself. The way she looked at him; he felt crazy that he’d tried to resist her these past few years.

            He eased his lips against hers and drank the sigh that left her lips. He missed her, missed talking to her, missed being in tune with her most of all. They hadn’t needed to talk about what they were, it seemed they knew it without words. They were able to show each other, and he was content with the way she showed him her love for him. It was that look, and it was more than the words that a typical relationship might need. They weren’t typical though. It took them a long time to get here, but he was glad he was here with her.

            They eased back on the couch, falling asleep together. He was tired, felt the ache of pushing himself too hard for too long. He was glad she was tucked beside him as the chill of the night enveloped their little place.

 

~~~

 

            He woke with a start that morning, suddenly feeling as if he was on fire. He was almost a little confused until he came to remember it was only a dream. It felt real though, so vivid, and he couldn’t shake the feeling of heat and fire ravaging his body. He sat up, hurriedly stripping his shirt away. He felt the need to check himself, to make sure that he was alright.

            The worry was unwarranted, there was nothing wrong with him, and it was only a dream. But why did he have to keep reminding himself of it? He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “Keep doing that so often you’ll end up breaking your nose,” he looked over to see Rowan leaving the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She was clad in sweats and a t-shirt that hung loosely on her tall frame and he drank in the sight of her as if she were the glass of water he so desperately needed to quench his thirst. “You alright? When I woke up your brow was twisted with knots.” She was quiet for a moment before she smirked. “More so than usual anyhow.”

            “I’m… fine.” He lied, recalling the dream. There were two parts, another had unsettled him worse than the fire. They were on their way to Galdin Quay when they passed through the tunnel, and in a searing rip a daemon tore through their vehicle like it was tissue paper. It was a daemonwall, and when he had finally gotten hold of his senses he took down the creature, and in his haste hadn’t realized that she wasn’t beside him during this battle.

            What he saw lying in the middle of the road however was what made him sick to his stomach. Rowan, in a crumpled mess, marks clawed into her skin at her side, blood pooling beneath her, crimson shining when his light was cast upon her. He tried to run to her, but he was suddenly in Insomnia, what seemed like years later, what _felt_ like years later. Noct’s face was aged and smiling back at him as Cor continued to tell stories. _I’ve still got more to say_ , he heard his own voice echo. Then a jump and he felt like he was on fire.

            “Cor?” He looked up, seeing the concern in Rowan’s eyes.

            “I’m fine… It’s nothing. Only an odd dream.”

            She nodded, planting a kiss to his cheek. “Take a shower. You’ll feel better.”

            He couldn’t help that he still thought about the dream as cold water eased over his aching muscles. He washed the dirt and grime off himself, tried to clear his thoughts, but the dream didn’t feel like it was one. It felt like a vision. He felt sick again as that image of Rowan on the ground kept creeping into his thoughts. He couldn’t get to her in time to see if she was alright, and he desperately tried searching his mind to see if she was there by his side in Insomnia.

            He had to stop frowning or else he’d give himself a headache, and he finished washing away the stain of the past couple weeks. He had to stop worrying so much, had to start believing in a future that was full of hope like Gentiana had tried to push upon their group.

            One day Noctis would be back. And they would rebuild Insomnia back to her former glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my little novella (: Thank you to the few of you who have subscribed and followed my little WIP, and I hope you're not disappointed that I'm ending it here! I'm leaving this somewhat open just in case I decide to do some more in the ten years and up to Insomnia. I might! (: Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> And a special thank you to BlackSheep33512! She encouraged me to do a Cor fic, and even though it's a short story, I'm glad I managed to finish another WIP :D Thank you, my friend! Hope it was worth it for you! :D
> 
> Also another special thank you to my bestie as always who is also known on ao3 as SunsetOrchids(she is an amazing writer who writes original stuff and also has some MEA stuff posted and you guys should definitely check out her stories and give her some love, because I've been slacking)! She's always behind me shooting me up with positivity and encouragement and if it wasn't for her, I would never have gotten the courage to post anything I've ever written :3
> 
> Okay I'm getting off the soap box! Thank you to everyone again for reading ^^


End file.
